<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Gonna Love You Like I'm Gonna Lose You by MetalMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871006">I'm Gonna Love You Like I'm Gonna Lose You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress'>MetalMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby, Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healthy Marriage, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, New Parents, Newborn Baby, Newborn Children, OTP Feels, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Goals, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, So Married, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, baby baby baby, healthy relationship, infant, married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something you find to be poetic about rain. You're not sure what it is, but spending a cozy night in with your family is just so much more satisfying when it's thundering and storming outside. Something about being safe, warm and cozy as you share dinner with the crew brings you this deep sense of satisfaction. Though, not everyone enjoys the loud, crashing of the storm outside the estate walls. You can't say you're the biggest fan of thunder late at night, especially when you're trying to sleep. You know who else isn't a fan of thunder and lightning?</p><p>Your son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Allison Angel/Tom, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) &amp; Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) &amp; Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Gonna Love You Like I'm Gonna Lose You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayyyy! It's Mistress! :D<br/>I'm back again with another fanfic! I'll be honest, I tried to get this done in 3-4 days like I usually do but I kept getting de-motivated and tired. I'm still working, but I'm working at a much slower pace since I'm still trying to feel normal again. It's hard, but I think I'm getting there. By the way, I also want to thank you guys for the overwhelming amount of support I received on my last fanfic. The amount of comments and well-wishes I got was absolutely MIND BOGGLING and WORLD-SHAKING to me, and it legitimately made me happy-cry. I mean it guys! I cried after reading all the sweet comments, and I'm so thankful for you guys...</p><p>..So this fanfic is for you all.</p><p>YEAH. THAT'S RIGHT. THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS. This fanfic is my thank you for checking in on me and making sure I'm okay, and still reading my work even after I didn't post for weeks. This is my tribute, so I hope you like it. 😭💕</p><p>I hope you like it, guys. Thanks for being awesome.</p><p>ANYWAY here are the warnings;</p><p>-Smut.<br/>-Angst. It's not extreme, but intense situations are mentioned<br/>-Boris/Alice shipping<br/>-Tom/Allison shipping<br/>-Baby stress, parental concerns, etc.<br/>-Body appreciation<br/>-Heavy Petting<br/>-Heavy Kissing<br/>-Vivid sexual descriptions<br/>-My shitty sense of humor.<br/>-There is some sexy touching outside of the usual smut warning banners. No penetration, but definitely a hand comes in contact with a naughty part!</p><p>I can't think of anything else, but... I hope that's enough! Enjoy the fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>(<em>Banner Created By Me.</em>)<br/>
(<em>All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists.</em>)</p><p><em>“If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales.<br/>
</em> <em>If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales.”</em><br/>
<strong> <span class="authorOrTitle">-Albert Einstein</span> </strong></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Life at <strong>Guardian Wing Estate</strong> has been relatively busy, especially with your infant son around.</p><p>It's been a little hectic, a little crazy, and a little stress inducing, <em>especially</em> when you're trying to balance a career and being a new mom. It's been a <em>long </em><span class="u">6 months</span> since you've given birth, but that doesn't mean you haven't had any fun! Not only that, but Bendy has also proven to be a wonderful father just as you thought he'd be. Not only does he assist you without trying to haggle his way out of it, he goes above and beyond your expectations by <em>actively</em> taking part in caring for little baby Benjamin. He changes diapers without having to be asked, he helps give the baby baths even after a long day, and he helps calm down the baby whenever he gets fussy.</p><p>Bendy is also a huge help when you need some alone time away from the baby.</p><p>Sometimes as a mom, you need personal space-- away from the hubby, away from the baby, away from everyone else. It's not selfish, it's healthy and it's a form of self care. You spend most of the day taking care of the baby as it is, so when Bendy suggested that you spend at least an hour a day to yourself, you quickly jumped at the opportunity and used it to help get yourself back into shape. You love your post-baby bod because it shows that you have given birth to new life, but it would <em>also </em>be nice to be able to fit back into your old clothes. You miss feeling confident, feeling sexy, so it only made sense to try and use the opportunity to try and get yourself back into shape... and over the course of the past 6 months, you've been able to get into the best shape you've been in for awhile.</p><p>During your work-outs, Bendy has taken to bringing little baby Benji into his office to keep him occupied. You'd think that Bendy would be way too busy in his office to keep a close eye on his son in there, especially with all the phone calls and paperwork he has to get done. Oddly enough, however, Bendy manages to make it work. Sure, the occasional document gets drooled or nibbled on by his little spawn, but... Bendy can't bring to get mad at the sweet child. Not when he tilts his head to the side and smiles up at his father with a big happy grin. Bendy just.. <em>can't. </em>He can't man, he just can't!</p><p>You never have to worry about Benjamin getting bored in Bendy's office, either.</p><p>Visiting Bendy's office is always a fun time for your son. There's plenty for him to do and Bendy is very attentive to his son's needs, despite all the paperwork and phone calls he has to make everyday. Every time you go in there to check on your boys, Benjamin is either napping on daddy's chest or he's playing on his play mat. His favorite past time, <em>however,</em> is when he gets to chase after his father while crawling on his hands and knees as he tries to catch his tail. Bendy will be pacing back and forth across the office while on the phone, and he'll feel a tiny little hand suddenly make a grab or swipe at his tail. He'll just barely look over his shoulder, only to find his son crawling after his tail with a big toothless grin on his face. Bendy finds his son's playfulness to be amusing whenever he does this, and will even play along by wriggling his tail around like a squirmy worm. It keeps Benji happy and occupied, and Bendy gets to melt over his son's adorable antics. Win-win!</p><p>Work, however, has been... <em>a little harder to deal with.</em></p><p>You can't exactly take an infant to the club and expect him <em>not</em> to freak out. It's loud, it's noisy, and it's a scary environment for little baby Benjamin to be in, mostly because of all the drunken patrons. Unfortunately for Benjamin, people don't quite seem to understand that he's not one of those babies that typically like people up in their face. While he doesn't mind the occasional hug or kiss from you, Bendy, or the crew, he <em>really</em> doesn't enjoy tummy tickles or funny faces paired with squeaky baby talk from... pretty much anyone. You and the crew can <em>sometimes</em> get away with it, but he's not quite a fan of it. There is one person, <em>however, </em>that he'll absolutely let tickle his tummy and make all the silly faces that they want...<em> and that person would be his grandmother, Pippa Stein.</em></p><p>Pippa had been a godsend for you and Bendy, because she was willing to bend to work with your and Bendy's unusual schedule. </p><p>You and Bendy work at the club all week, because as the club's owners you are required to be there as long as the doors were open to the public. But because business is so slow from Sunday to Tuesday, you and Bendy were typically able to man the club from the privacy of your office in the back. This allowed you to take Benji to work with you on those days, thereby allowing you more time with your son. However, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday are your busiest days of the week, which means it's all hands on deck. Baby Benjamin <em>cannot</em> be left by himself in the office, so when your mother happily offered her services from Thursday to Saturday as a babysitter, you and Bendy were quick to accept her offer.</p><p>Pippa was a great babysitter and an even better Grandmother. You've always told her that you thought she had a heart the size of New York City, because she's so loving and that love shows in every little thing that she does. The club is closed every Wednesday, so you took Benjamin down to your parents house one Wednesday evening so he could meet his grandparents. Benjamin quickly took to them, much to your parents delight. Everyone found out that Benjamin loves riding around in your daddy's lap as he zooms around the house in his electric wheelchair, which touched your father's heart because he had been nervous Benjamin would be too intimidated by the wheelchair to even get close to him. He was delighted to find out that Benjamin <em>loves </em>riding in the wheelchair.</p><p>Your grandmother <em>especially</em> took to Benjamin. She practically swooped him right out of your arms and began to smother him with love the moment she laid eyes on him. The minute she began to pepper Benjamin's face in kisses, he just <em>melted</em> in her arms. He just closed his little eyes, opened his mouth and smiled, wagging his tail as he shamelessly soaked up all of the affection she had to offer. It was a touching sight, really. You felt so lucky to be part of such a loving family.</p><p>Speaking of loving family, you have a special dinner planned tonight with the crew!</p><p>Every Wednesday, you and the crew all share a big fancy dinner in the Estate's designated dining room. Alice was the one who originally came up with the idea, saying she thought it would be a good idea to share dinner together like a real family does. Normally since work ends at 3 AM, everyone just kind of eats on their own time. Thinking it would be a nice change of pace, Bendy agreed with her suggestion and decided that everyone will share dinner together every Wednesday night around 6-7, depending on what's being made by the chefs that night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50039250571/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>You, Bendy, and Benjamin are currently in your bedroom, trying to prepare for tonight's dinner. As you're trying to freshen up in the bathroom, Bendy has just finished tying his bow tie and is in the process of trying to check out his teeth your vanity mirror when you call out to him from the bathroom.</p><p>"Babyyy!" You shout out from the other side of the bathroom door.</p><p>"Yeah?" Bendy asks, before using his finger to push up his upper lip to check out his gum-line and make sure everything looks clean.</p><p>"Is my lipstick out there? The one called 'Motorhead' by Kat Von D? It should be on the vanity counter!"</p><p>Bendy looks down at the counter, and begins to scan the contents of your vanity with his keen eyes. He might not understand makeup much, but he knows what a tube of lipstick looks like and he knows what <em>that </em>particular lipstick looks like, because it's one of your favorite shades to wear when you decide to dress all dark and vampy. However, he is unable to find it. Scrunching his brows together in mild confusion, he absentmindedly shakes his head back and forth before replying; "Nah!"</p><p>Then he turns around to check on Benjamin really quickly, only to find out that he has somehow stripped himself free of his onesie <span class="u"><em>AND</em></span> of his diaper. Not only that, but the mischievous little one has somehow managed to steal your lipstick and is currently tapping the closed tube against the hardwood floor! Bendy muses it must of fallen off the edge of your vanity as the two of you scrambled to get ready for dinner, where it was then grabbed by your son. Bendy snickers at the sight of Benjamin's chubby little buttcheeks squished against the floor before calling out to you in a loud voice; "Benjamin's got a hold of it!"</p><p>Bendy's eyes flick over to the bathroom door where you've poked your head out of the cracked doorway to get a pair of eyes on your son. He purrs under his breath when he realizes you're not dressed yet and are currently using the door to shield your dignity, only to snap out of his daze when you squeal for him to take the lipstick away from Benji before he opens it up and ruins it. After snapping out of his daze, Bendy strolls across the floor towards his son while you pop back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50038700138/in/photostream/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Benjamin had been happily slamming the tube of lipstick against the floor when he suddenly hears the steady footfalls of his approaching father. He turns his head to look over his shoulder and up at his dad with a wide-eyed, curious expression on his face. Bendy places his hands on his hips and tilts his head to the side, while smiling down at his innocent baby boy. "Did you take something dat doesn't belong 'ta you, Benji?" He asks in a sweet, soft tone.</p><p>Benjamin quickly looks away, pointedly ignoring the knowing smirk he's receiving from his father. Benji might be young, but he's not stupid-- his dad might be smiling, but he <em>also</em> has his hands on his hips. Benji has come to learn that if dad has his hands on his hips, then it means he is doing something naughty that dad doesn't approve of. Benjamin is normally well behaved, and will usually give up whatever it is without much of a fuss. Here's the catch though; Benji doesn't really <em>feel </em>like giving up his shiny new toy this time, and thinks that as long as he doesn't <em>look </em>at his father, then he won't have to give it up. He doesn't quite understand that he's wrong in that regard, and has no idea that Bendy intends to correct this situation.</p><p>So when he spots his father's giant shadow beginning to move, he freaks out and gets onto his hands and knees to crawl away. Benjamin sticks his tail straight up in the air and flattens his little wings against his spine as he frantically tries to scramble away from his giggly father. Bendy can hardly contain his laughter, because there's just something hilarious about a naughty newborn trying to haul his adorable little ass across the room in order to keep something he shouldn't have. Benjamin's little buttcheeks jiggle as he tries to flee, which just makes it <em>that </em>much more harder for Bendy to control himself. Bendy struggles to hold back the snorts and snickers, and nearly loses his shit on the spot. Thankfully, Bendy does have <em>just</em> enough self control to catch squirmy little Benjamin before he gets too far.</p><p>"Dah!" Benjamin squawks in shock when he feels his father's strong hands gently grasp either side of his naked torso and lift him up in the air. This greatly upsets Benjamin, who begins to cry out in protest as Bendy carefully uses his tail to pluck the tube of lipstick out of his son's grasp. Benjamin's temper flares when the lipstick is removed from his little hand, and he begins to outright scream, kick, and flail with all his tiny little might and throw the biggest of tantrums. When you hear your son begin to cry, you come flying out of the bathroom in a mild panic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50039534377/in/photostream/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything alright?" You ask as you approach your hubby with hurried steps, causing the mesh cape attached to your long sleeves to swirl around in the air when your arms swing by your sides.</p><p>"Everythin' is fine, toots." Bendy affirms with a gentle nod and a bright smile. "Benny boy is just mad he can't keep your lipstick. You look <em>great</em> in dat dress, by da way!"</p><p>Bowing your head, you kindly thank your husband before accepting the tube of lipstick when he offers it to you. As you clench the studded tube in your fingers, you turn your gaze to your angrily crying child who seems intent on trying to wake the dead with his screams. You can't help but frown when you notice that his cheeks are turning a dark grey, likely a result of increased blood flow as a byproduct of his hissy fit. This is always the hardest part about being a mother-- you want to comfort him, but you know shouldn't coddle him either. It's always hard to know when it's time to step up in these kind of situations, because your son is just a baby and doesn't quite understand what's going on yet. All he knows is that he found a toy and now that toy is being taken away from him. If you were to punish him, he's not going to get why he's being punished.</p><p>Thankfully, Bendy has a solution for these kind of situations.</p><p>"I'll take care of him, Doll." Bendy says in a soft, reassuring voice. "Why don't yous just finish dollin' yourself up?"</p><p>You smile bashfully and tilt your head to the side. "Are you sure? He's pretty fussy, I could give him a dose of calming energy..."</p><p>"Nah, it's been a long day and you don't need 'ta tap into your energy reserves for dat. It's alright, I'll just do what I usually do." Bendy affirms with a nod of his head. You visibly hesitate, but relent when Bendy flashes you one of his famous reassuring smiles that he always gives you when you hesitate or feel unsure about something. After bashfully smiling, you lean towards your husband to softly murmur 'I love you'  before pressing a passionate kiss to his lips that has him humming appreciatively. You try to press a kiss to Benjamin's forehead, but he's too fussy and outright rejects your affection by screaming louder as he leans away from you. You try to ignore the pang of hurt that shoots through your chest, and try to remind yourself that he's just upset and doesn't hate you.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh. Being a mom is hard.</em>
</p><p>After dismissing yourself, you head off to the bathroom to get ready while your husband slips into action. Bendy cradles Benjamin in his arms, and makes his way towards the king-sized bed while using his tail to scoop up Benjamin's discarded onesie and diaper. He flattens the diaper out on the bed before setting Benjamin down into it. Bendy tries to strap the diaper back on, but Benjamin is too upset to cooperate and is actively fighting his father's every move as he screams and cries.</p><p>Bendy, however, has a plan.</p><p>He brings his tail into view and slowly sways it across Benji's field of vision. It takes a few tries, but Benjamin's eyes eventually catch the movement. His crying gradually softens and comes to a complete stop as he watches his father's tail sway back and forth across his eyes in a hypnotic fashion. Benji then reaches out for the swaying tail, smiling when his dad lowers it enough so he can grab it and hold it close to his chest, just like a child with their favorite teddy bear. As Benjamin begins to happily nuzzle his father's tail, Bendy uses the opportunity to quickly strap his distracted son back into his diaper and then his onesie.</p><p>Once Benji has been dressed, Bendy coils the rest of his tail around his son's torso so he can safely lift him up and off of the bed. Benjamin giggle-squeals as he is lifted up into the air, and reaches out for his daddy when Bendy moves to cradle his son close to his chest. As Benji settles into his arms, Bendy turns around and calls out to you; "We're ready!"</p><p>"Already?" You squeak in surprise from inside the bathroom. You hadn't expected him to get done so fast!</p><p>"Yep!" He says happily, giggling to himself when Benji replies with a helpful declaration of <em>"Agabagah!"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50039272276/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Your high heels click against the hardwood floors as you come striding out of the bathroom, dressed to the nines from head to toe. You're hair is done, your makeup is done, your manicured nails are painted with this pretty burgundy color that looks <em>divine </em>and makes you feel like some sort of gothic goddess. You like dressing up for dinner, you always have. Sure it might just be dinner with the crew, but it was still special to you because it meant it was time that you got to spend with your family.</p><p>Bendy and Benjamin are wearing matching expressions, both staring at you with slacked jaws and wide eyes in complete awe as you step right into view. You can't help but cover your mouth as you giggle at their near-identical expressions.</p><p>Bendy's expression quickly shifts to curiosity when he quirks an eyebrow at you. "Somethin' funny, pumpkin?" He asks.</p><p>"No, it's just..." You begin with a wide smile, only to soften your gaze into something much more affectionate before you go on to say; "...You and Benjamin look so much alike, it's uncanny. I'm just happy it means I've been blessed twice; once by having you as a husband, and twice by being able to have a son with you."</p><p>Bendy looks caught off guard by your statement, apparent by the way his eyes bulge and his cheeks dark in color. He immediately drops his gaze down to the floor, giggling nervously as he shuffles Benjamin around until he is straddling his father's hip. Benjamin doesn't seem to mind the change in position, evident by the way he just continues to hold his father's tail close to his chest with one hand and happily suckle on the thumb of his other hand. Eventually your husband finds the courage to look back up at you, and you smile when you find that the look in his eye has changed to something a little more... <em>appreciative.</em></p><p>"You're too sweet 'ta me, toots..." Bendy softly murmurs under his breath while smiling a little.</p><p>"Just telling the truth, love." You reply quietly, before tilting your head to the side with a gentle smile and an arched eyebrow as you glance back and forth from your husband to your son. "Ready to head downstairs, boys?"</p><p>"Yup! I'm ready!" replies your husband as he moves to hold Benjamin higher up on his hip, before turning his head to look over at him with a gentle smile. "What about you, Benji Boy? Think you're ready for dinner tonight?"</p><p>Benjamin perks his head up at the sound of his nickname, turning to look back at his father with a curious expression on his face. He does not verbally respond, instead choosing to continue sucking on his thumb and holding his father's tail like a teddy bear. He <em>does </em>seem to like the sound of dinner though, judging by the way his wings wiggle and the way his eyes light up. You and your husband glance at each other with knowing expressions before shrugging your shoulders. </p><p>"I guess that's a yes." Bendy chuckles softly. "Lead the way, baby!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>When you, Benjamin and Bendy make it to the dining room, you and your husband are quite relieved to find that you aren't late to the gathering. In fact, it appears that you and Bendy are second to arrive. Sammy is the only other person at the table, and he's occupied himself by staring absentmindedly up at the ceiling. He taps his fingers against the table in a random rhythm, humming some random tune that is unfamiliar to your ears. He pauses when he hears the three of you enter and lifts his head to see who has arrived, smiling widely when he spots your lovely little trio. </p><p>"Hellooooo!" He says with a wave, which you and your husband happily return with waves of your own. Even little Benjamin joins in, choosing to let go of his father's tail so he can happily wave his little hand at crazy ol' Uncle Sammy who just smiles behind his mask at the sweet little baby boy.</p><p>You and your husband shuffle towards the grand dining table, quickly moving to sit down in your designated seats. Once you're comfortably seated, Bendy passes you the baby so that you can begin strapping him in the nearby highchair. He'd do it for you, but Bendy unfortunately lacks the amount of patience required when it comes to highchairs. Hell, he barely had enough just trying to set up the damn thing! There were so many straps, so many latches and buttons-- poor thing, he got so frustrated that he nearly tossed it across the house.</p><p>Thankfully, you're a lot more patience than your husband.</p><p>After strapping Benjamin into his highchair, you and Bendy scoot closer to the table and begin to converse with Sammy while waiting for the others to arrive. </p><p>"How has your day been, Sammy?" You ask with a gentle smile, before turning to face the lost one staff member that has rose out of the floor to take your order as far as drinks go. They quickly take your and Bendy's order before rushing off to the kitchen to prepare your drinks. Once the staff leaves, you and Bendy are once again able to pay attention to Sammy.</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders while comfortably leaning back into his chair. "Ah, it was okay! Mr. Wiggles kept me company. My uh... <em>company </em>never showed up at the cafe this morning." He says with a heavy sigh. You and Bendy frown sympathetically at the obvious disappointment in Sammy's voice. He's been trying lately to get back into the dating scene, but unfortunately he hasn't had much luck. </p><p>Sammy is well aware of his... <em>eccentricities. </em>It's pretty much thrown in his face everyday at work, after all. He's used to the weird looks, the harsh whispers and nasty side-eyes. It never bothers him,  because Sammy thankfully has a backbone made a steel and an unshakable confidence to match. But despite all his quirks and odd tendencies, he deserved love. Even crazy people deserve to feel loved, right? <em>Right?</em></p><p>You and Bendy certainly think so. It's why you've both tried to help where you can-- be it advice, support, or whatever else it might be. Bendy hasn't been able to help as much as he'd like to-- he's not gay, so it's not like he can give him decent dating advice. Hell, Bendy was lucky that you were willing to forgive him after he nearly screwed up his chances with you, so he <em>REALLY </em>wasn't the person to go to for dating advice in general. That would be <em>you.</em></p><p>You've got more dating experience than your hubby does. You're not a gay man, but you are a woman that has had a lot of gay friends and are aware of how the gay community works. Not only that, but your profound ability to read auras and body language was instrumental in keeping Sammy's heart from getting broken. Your powers allowed you to read someone and check if they were looking for love or were just looking for a good time, and this was a huge time saver on Sammy's part. </p><p>You typically read someone for Sammy at work. Bendy didn't approve of it at first, because in his mind Sammy should be working and not flirting. He quickly shut his mouth, however, when you privately reminded him that you both fell in love with each other at work and used to fuck each other's brains out in the office during working hours before Benjamin came into the picture. Bendy bashfully admitted defeat, and now allows you to help Sammy at work whenever you please.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sammy. I know you were looking forward to it..." You reply with a sympathetic frown on your painted lips. "Did he give a reason why???"</p><p>"No. Well--" Sammy hesitates while frowning behind his mask. You notice the way his head turns to glance at your son before looking back at you and your hubby. "...He gave a reason, but I don't think its appropriate to say in front of the little lamb. It's... not nice." Sammy says in an oddly cautious tone. The particular tone he chooses to use causes you to frown worriedly at the way he speaks. He sounds remarkably sane and clear-headed at the current moment, which leads you to believe that whatever the guy said <em>really </em>bothered him. </p><p>
  <em>This does <span class="u">not</span> sit well with your husband.</em>
</p><p>Your body stiffens and you swallow nervously when Bendy slowly leans up in his seat and braces his forearms against the table top. He arches an eyebrow <em>dangerously </em>high, as a protective growl reverberates from deep within his chest. <em>"What did they say 'ta you, Sammy?" </em>he snarls viciously while bouncing his leg irritably and swinging his tail from side to side.</p><p>The snarl that falls from your husband's lips causes you to worriedly glance over at your son, who is currently staring at his father wide-eyed with shock. You're not worried about your husband-- the most you honestly expect from him is a few growls, hisses and snarls if you're perfectly honest. It's your infant son that you're mainly concerned about. Benjamin hasn't inherited your empathetic abilities, but he's still just a baby and thus is still sensitive to his surroundings. You're not entirely sure how he's going to handle your hubby's temper, because up until now Benji has been fortunate enough not to witness one of his father's famous temper tantrums.</p><p>Benji... <em>actually </em>takes it better than you thought he would. You honestly thought he was going to start bawling at first because when he turned his head to face you, he had wide eyes and looked like he was beginning to pout... which is why he completely surprised you when he decided to point at his father and softly babble in quiet voice, like he's trying to be considerate of his volume. You lean in close, sitting at the edge of your seat so you can get close enough to hear what your son has to say.</p><p>"Baba angy!" He says softly in a near-whisper in a concerned tone that causes you to coo adoringly.</p><p>Benjamin is <em>very</em> intelligent for his age. Baby toons mentally mature faster than human babies do, but even then your son's intellect is <em>truly</em> remarkable. While most 6 month olds would be speaking strictly unintelligible nonsense, you and Bendy have come to learn that Benji's babbled gibberish actually has meaning about 70% of the time. It took you and Bendy awhile to <em>'learn the language' </em>so to speak, but you managed to get most of it down. For example; when Benjamin says 'Battah', you and Bendy know he wants his bottle. When he says 'Mah', you know he's talking about you...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>...and when Benjamin says 'Baba', he's talking about Bendy.</em> </strong>
</p><p>You can't resist the smile that crosses your face at your sweet baby boy's obvious concern for his father. Wanting to soothe your son's worries, you gently take his tiny little hands into your own and send a gentle wave of soothing energy into his little body. You can see the calming energy take hold, because his eyes soften and his concerned expression gradually begins to relax. You use your thumbs to gently rub little circles across the top of his heads while gently whispering back to him in reply to his statement; "Yes, papa <em>is </em>angry. But it's okay. <em>He's</em> okay."</p><p>Benjamin adorably scrunches his eyebrows together in mild confusion at your words. He's not sure if he actually believes that his father is okay, until the man himself presses his hand against the very lowest part of his spine. Benjamin whips his head around in surprise, widening his eyes when he is met with the sight of his softly smiling father who apparently had overheard his son's concerns.</p><p>"Baba!" Benjamin exclaims in surprise with wide starry eyes. </p><p>"Hey, little bossman." softly whispers Bendy, who reaches down to carefully unstrap Benjamin from his highchair. Bendy makes quick work of the straps and flings them aside so he can lift Benjamin out of his highchair and hold him close to his chest. As Benji presses his cheek up against his daddy's shoulder, he tilts his head back so he can also look up at his daddy's face with those big, swirling red eyes of his. Then, he draws in a soft breath to ask a question in the most innocent voice Bendy has ever heard someone speak.</p><p>"Baba angy?" Benjamin asks in a soft, sweet voice. Bendy shakes his head back and forth as he chuckles breathlessly in amusement. Bendy just <em>barely</em> tilts his head to the side as he raises his hand to softly caress his son's cheek. His eyes flick up and down as he studies Benji's face, huffing before speaking in a hushed voice; "Nah... Papa isn't angry. Not anymore."</p><p>You and Sammy watch the sweet exchange between father and son with adoring smiles on your faces, cooing when Bendy presses a gentle kiss against Benjamin's forehead before strapping him back into the highchair. After Bendy double checks all the straps and latches to make sure his son is safely strapped back in, he lifts his head back up to give Sammy his full attention. That eyebrow arches once more, this time out of curiosity rather than anger.</p><p>"So what did 'dis idiot say dat upset you so much, Sammy? Does I need 'ta put someone 6 ft under for fu--... <em>messin' </em>with my family?" Bendy asks casually as if he hadn't just threatened somebody's life.</p><p>Sammy smiles appreciatively from behind his mask at your husband's 'casual' remark. He might be bat-shit bonkers, but he still has feelings and dreams like everyone else does. He <em>also </em>appreciates it when you, Bendy, or the others come to his defense. It doesn't happen often because Sammy has this unbreakable confidence that never fails to amaze you, but the few times that he's needed help, there's always been someone there for him no matter what the reason might be.</p><p>Still, he's a little hesitant to show both you and Bendy the text messages on his phone. They aren't explicit in nature by any means, but the reason he said he's not sure if it's appropriate to bring up in front of Benjamin is because he's not sure how you and your hubby are going to react. The both of you could be perfectly fine with them and offer your sympathy, or you both could be ready to go to war... and honestly, Sammy is betting on the latter of the two since be knows the both of you so well.</p><p>Sammy quietly pulls his phone out of his pocket and passes it across the table to <em>you,</em> since you're least likely to break his phone out of anger.</p><p>Benjamin lets out the tiniest little squeak in the entire universe of little squeaks when he is gently smooshed in-between your chest and Bendy's chest. Bendy glances down at him out of concern, only to break out into a wide smile when he finds Benjamin already staring back up at him with this wonder-struck look in his eyes. You also glance downward and smile at him, giggling when Benji's eyes begin to repeatedly shift back and forth between you and Bendy. </p><p>Poor little baby, he's not sure where he wants to look.</p><p>After you and your dear hubby settle down into the chairs <em>and </em>make a little room for Benjamin, you huddle together and begin to read Sammy's text messages... and what you find makes the both of you <em>very </em>angry.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Bendy slowly raises an eyebrow before sharply flicking his eyes up to meet Sammy's mask-clad face. He stares at him for a few heartbeats before narrowing his eyes deathly thin and tapping his index finger against the table top. Your husband tilts his head forward and draws in a deep breath that rumbles within his chest for a few milliseconds before he begins to speak in an oddly calm voice that has a very threatening undertone to it; <em>"I'm gonna need dis guy's name, address, and the name of his mother, because I'm about 'ta fuck his life up."</em></p><p>"I completely agree, though I think a more aggressive tactic is called for. Perhaps we should schedule someone to get neutered." You growl under your breath, slightly alarming your husband and <em>definitely </em>alarming Benjamin. Seeing his father upset was one thing. But seeing both his father <em>and </em>his mother is enough to make him shake in his diaper. The <em>strong</em> wave of fear that rolls off of your baby boy is powerful enough to sober you up on the spot, causing your motherly instincts to kick into high-gear. Your anger is quickly shoved to the side and you look down at your son to make sure he's okay, only to frown at the sight of his face.</p><p>Your son's lips are curled downward into a deep, pouty frown. His lower lip is trembling and tears are beginning to gather at the corner of his eyes, so you quickly rush to place a hand on his cheek and push a strong bolt of soothing energy into his tiny little body. You smile breathlessly and let out a little sigh of relief as he gradually begins to calm down, and you use the opportunity to lightly tap your hubby on the arm to get his attention.</p><p>Bendy angrily swings his head over to you, only to soften his hardened expression upon seeing the worry in your eyes. When you look down, he follows your line of sight and internally curses himself when he sees that his son's eyes are wet with tears. After putting two and two together and realizing that your combined anger must have triggered his nerves, Bendy forces himself to calm down. Perhaps Sammy had been right when he said it hadn't been an appropriate topic to discuss in front of the little one...</p><p>Oops.</p><p>Sammy frowns behind his mask at the sight of the little one's tears and sits up in his seat to get a closer look. "Is the little lamb okay?" He asks in a soft tone. Bendy pulls his eyes away from Benjamin, choosing to answer in your place since you're too busy carefully wiping away Benji's tears and trying to soothe his anxiety. </p><p>"Yeah, he's okay. Don't worry, Sammy. Just, uhh.... <em>give me da guy's contact info in da mornin, ah?" </em>Bendy says quietly as he takes Sammy's phone from your hand and passes it back to him. Sammy nods his head subtly before taking back his phone and pocketing it, right as Boris and Alice come waltzing through the door. You can't help but audibly sigh in relief-- if anyone would be able to distract Benjamin from what just happened, it would be Boris and Alice!</p><p>"Benji, look! It's Uncle Boris and Aunt Alice!" You excitedly say to Benjamin to try and distract him.</p><p>Your efforts work. He looks up at the doorway and brightly smiles at the sight of Boris and Alice, crying out to the both of them with a happy squeal that manages to grab their attention. Alice is the first to come rushing over to give Benjamin some affection, who eagerly leans up in his seat to meet her. You and Bendy spare knowing glances at one another, as you scoot your chairs back into their regular places to give Benjamin and Alice some room to greet each other. </p><p>Alice finally gets close enough to Benjamin to give him a big hug, and Boris arrives on the scene shortly after she does.</p><p>"Hiii babyyyy!" She joyfully squeals before she begins to press kisses all over Benjamin's face, right as Boris arrives by her side. He tilts his head to get a better look at what's going on, chuckling deeply at the sight of Benjamin's tail just <em>happily thwacking away </em>at the edges of his highchair as a result of Alice's affections. He <em>loves </em>his auntie's hugs and kisses, and has no shame in soaking them up when he's in the mood for some love.</p><p>"How's my little maaaaan?" She coos while lovingly scratching his chin with a fingernail, smiling sweetly when Benjamin bashfully giggles as a result.</p><p>"He's doin' alright. Batty and I spooked him after we got angry about somethin'." Bendy explains, purposefully leaving out the info about the potential hit he's going to put out on the guy that hurt Sammy.</p><p>Alice frowns sympathetically before pressing a final kiss to Benjamin's forehead so she can take her place in the chair beside you. She trades places with Boris, who gives Benjamin his own greeting; a cold wet nose nuzzled up against his cheek. Benjamin squeals happily at the change in temperature, visibly shivering before laughing gleefully up at Boris. Boris flashes him a goofy smile before he goes to take his seat beside Alice. After everyone is settled back into their proper chairs once more, the conversation once again picks back up.</p><p>"How is everyone today?" Boris asks as he settles into his chair. </p><p>"Doin' just fine!" Bendy exclaims with a happy grin that is entirely made up of pearly white teeth. "We took Benjamin 'ta Toon Park today. Hehehehe, he got 'ta meet a squirrel."</p><p>"Aaaaand why is that so funny?" Alice asks while raising an eyebrow, grinning when Bendy smirks devilishly in response.</p><p>"...Because, he tried 'ta catch it." Bendy gigglesnorts before going on to explain the full story. "Before it started pourin' rain, Batty and I decided 'ta try and get a walk in. We knew it was likely gonna rain for the rest of the day but we wanted 'ta take advantage of the clear sky while we could, so we strapped Benjamin in 'ta his stroller and took him for a walk through Toon Park. Everythin' was going fine until it started 'ta rain. Batty had pulled up the stroller's hood feature 'ta cover Benjamin so he didn't get sick from the cold rain, but a squirrel decided that the best option 'ta stay dry was 'ta try and hide under the hood of the stroller. He hopped right up in 'ta Benjamin's lap, without <em>any</em> hesitation. It was cute at first, until Benjamin thought the squirrel was a toy and then tried 'ta catch him. The squirrel panicked and started running all over the stroller so quickly that Batty couldn't get a good line of sight on the thing 'ta hit it with a calmin' bolt. Then it jumped on <em>her, </em>and tried 'ta shimmy down in 'ta her cleavage for protection."</p><p>"I'm sorry-- WHAT?" Boris giggles, perking his ears up with interest as he and the others slowly devolve into full on laughter.</p><p>You groan at the memory and harshly slam your forehead against the table top in annoyance, causing your <em>dearest</em> husband to throw his head back and cackle at your agony. Hearing your husband laugh at you causes you to irritably snap up in your seat and lightly slap him on the leg to try and get him to stop, however your attempts to get him to quit laughing at you only cause your hubby to start laughing even more. You growl in annoyance and once again slam your head against the table while hunching over in defeat. Your defeated form, however, causes your <em>oh so sensitive</em> son to become concerned. Why is mommy so upset, he wonders?</p><p>Your son begins to glance back and forth between you and his father in an attempt to figure out what's going on, only to frown when he figures out that Bendy is laughing at you. This doesn't sit well with him! Not one bit! <em>So what does he do to remedy the situation? Why, he pops his daddy across the arm of course!</em></p><p>Benjamin scrunches his brows together furiously and raises his tiny arm as high into the air as it will go, before bringing it down hard onto his daddy's muscular bicep. Bendy's firm muscles just kind of cause Benji's tiny fist to bounce right off, but the tiny hit is strong enough to gather his giggly father's attention. Bendy looks down at his son with one eyebrow raised to see what's going on, only to violently snicker when he finds his son <em>ANGRILY </em>glaring back up at him in defiance.</p><p><strong>"AH!!"</strong> Benji sharply declares, pointing at his father with a tight fist. Bendy raises his hands in surrender while trying to keep his giggling to a minimum, as Benji begins to bitterly babble at him in a fiery manner. You slowly lift your head when you hear your infant son angrily tearing into his father for laughing at you, and you grin at your husband when your eyes meet. He winks at you and goes back to nodding his head at Benjamin while listening to every word he has to say with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"Ah, Baba! AH!" Benjamin shouts.</p><p>"Okay! Okay! I get it, I'm a bad daddy!" giggles Bendy, still raising his hands in surrender. He flicks his eyes back up to your smiling face and giggles. <em>"Sheesh,</em> tough crowd!" </p><p>"Mmm. Babies <em>do </em>tend to make for a tough audience... especially if their mama is annoyed, it seems." You reply with a soft smirk.</p><p>"GAH!" Benji shouts as he takes another swing at Bendy, who just slightly leans out of his reach with a gentle smile. Bendy manages to catch his son's fists and hold them still, while you scoot right up behind Benjamin so you can press a tender kiss to the very top of his horns to calm him down. When your son feels your soft lips press against his horns, he tilts his head back and curiously stares up at you with a partially slack jaw. You just smile down at him and softly coo at him before kissing him square between the eyes. You, Bendy, and the others giggle happily when his eyelids flutter a few times as a result of the kiss. The display of affection seems to placate your son and soothe his anger completely, though you still lean over and press a gentle kiss to your hubby's cheek to show Benjamin that everything between you and his father is perfectly fine.</p><p>Once your son settles back into his highchair, you and Bendy look up at the others who are just happily smiling at the three of you. Bendy's eyebrow quirks upward in a curious manner, and he can't help but smile in anticipation as he asks; "What's so funny?"</p><p>Sammy smiles from behind his mask and leans up in seat. "I just find it adorable that the little lamb turns into a little lion when it comes to his mother. It was like watching a kitten trying to defend a lioness-- adorable, and amusing." He says thoughtfully.</p><p>"I agree with Sammy." Alice concurs with a smile. "That's actually a very accurate description of what went down! What do you think, beloved?"</p><p>Boris glances at Alice when he hears her question, but he quickly glances back at Benjamin and smiles softly. With an easy shrug of his shoulders, he smiles lazily and replies.</p><p>"Well, I think it's cute... though, we shouldn't get him into the habit of hitting people when he's angry." He advises with a careful nod of his head.</p><p>Bendy throws both eyebrows upward as he slowly nods in agreement. "Yeah, definitely not. I don't want 'ta send my son 'ta anger management classes. They're irritatin', sometimes."</p><p>Alice snickers in amusement before asking; "Aren't they supposed to <em>keep </em>you from getting angry??"</p><p>Bendy widens his eyes and nods quickly. "Yeah! That's right! But if he's anything like me, then they'll piss him off 'ta no end."</p><p>"Do the classes bother you that much...?" You ask in a soft voice as you place a concerned hand onto Bendy's bicep, giving it a light squeeze to grab his attention. You can't help but feel a little guilty because the anger management classes were actually <em>your </em>idea, and you originally thought they would help. But now? Now you're worried. You hadn't intended to make things harder for your hubby-- you just wanted to help.</p><p>Thankfully, you <em>actually</em> don't have much to worry about.</p><p>Bendy immediately snaps his head over to you and furrows his brows together, while rapidly shaking his head back and forth as he sits up in his seat. He quickly places his hand on top of your own and begins to lightly stroke his thumb across your knuckles, to try and soothe your anxieties. He wastes no time in trying to explain himself, and quickly spits out an explanation.</p><p>"No! No, baby! The classes actually help me keep my butt in line. My whole thing is that I don't do well when someone tells me what 'ta do. The thing about anger management though, is that the entire class is full of people tellin' you how 'ta make work of your own anger and emotions. You got all these people givin' you tips and tricks, tellin' you 'ta breath deeply and remain calm. I only said it was irritatin' because I typically don't do well with authority... and if Benjamin inherits my temper-- which I honestly think is inevitable, unfortunately-- then he's not going 'ta like being told what 'ta do by some stuffy executives. I just don't want Benji 'ta end up becoming <em>too </em>much like me. I want him 'ta have a better life, one that doesn't need anger management classes." Bendy explains calmly and sweetly to you, raising his hand to carefully stroke a few stray hairs out of your face.</p><p>You nod your head and hum thoughtfully at Bendy's words. Honestly, it makes a lot of sense to you if you truly take the time to think about it. It's no secret that Bendy doesn't do well with authority because of the way he was treated back in the so called 'glory days' of the studio. Joey Drew was an abusive prick as far as you were told, and the things you were told that he did to your husband made you hate the guy. You even told Bendy that if you could travel back in time, you'd shoot the cocksucker yourself if you could. Then there's your son...</p><p>Poor Bendy. He just wants to be a good dad and make sure that Benjamin never has to struggle in life the same way he did. He wants to be certain that Benjamin will never have to worry about being abused, or if he's going to go two weeks without eating just like his father did back in the old days. Bendy remembers all of the horrible things he went through back in the studio, and has made it his mission in life to make sure no one else has to go through that... <em>especially </em>his own son. </p><p>You think Bendy would honestly fall apart at the seams if he were forced to watch his son go through the same things he did.</p><p>Bendy's attention is grabbed by the soft cooing of his baby boy, who has been occupying himself by playing and nibbling on his own tail for entertainment. When Bendy glances downward, he finds that Benjamin has his own tail clutched in his tiny little hands and is currently in the process of gently nibbling on it, which leads Bendy to believe that Benji is probably starting the teething process. Your husband smiles brightly before reaching down to lovingly stroke Benjamin's scalp, who slowly closes his eyes the very minute his father's fingers comes in contact with his head. His jaw hangs slack and his lips slowly curl into a lazy open mouthed smile that makes your heart dance with joy. Benjamin eventually lets go of his tail and curls his arms right up against his chest, happily cooing as his little baby wings flutter excitedly. </p><p>Everyone watches the exchange between father and son with a smile on their faces, only to raise their heads when Tom and Allison come sprinting into the room. The first thing you happen to notice is that they're both wearing coats which are <em>sopping</em> wet, meaning that the both of them were just outside in the pouring rain doing lord knows what. Judging by the way they're both panting, you'd have to say they must have been in a hurry to get inside. Not that you blame them-- it is <em>pouring</em> out there!</p><p>"Sorry we're late." Tom huffs in annoyance as he strips himself free of his dripping wet coat before moving to assist his wife and help her take off her own coat. </p><p>"Everythin' okay?" Bendy softly asks as he continues to diligently and tenderly scratch his son's scalp, semi-aware that Benjamin is falling asleep under the careful ministrations of his daddy dearest.</p><p>"Yes and no." Allison answers on her husband's behalf as he takes his coat and her own coat to a nearby coat rack to dry. "There's a leak on the roof of the main warehouse where we keep our supplies for the prosthetics at."</p><p>"The employees failed to notify me in time about the leak. The rain we've gotten for the past couple of weeks? It's just been leaking through these giant holes in the roof, right onto the materials we use to shape some of the prosthetics. Now everything is ruined-- wood is warped, metal is all rusty. The employees have known about it the ENTIRE time and they didn't tell me! That's gonna cost me thousands in materials alone! Then I gotta focus on the roof... I bet it's not the only leaky roof they didn't tell me about." Tom snarls softly, trying to be mindful of his volume so he doesn't disturb the baby who has officially fallen asleep in his highchair. Bendy frowns sympathetically and tilts his head to the side, watching as Tom and Allison move to settle in their chairs. Your husband then props his elbows against the tabletop as he leans up in his seat, taking a couple moments to stare at them as he tries to formulate a solution in his head.</p><p>"I could, ahh..." He begins, casually shrugging his shoulders before clasping his hands together and continuing on to explain his idea; "I <em>could</em> donate some funds 'ta help with resupplying and.. hire a contractor 'ta fix your roofs and do a general inspection of the buildings. You wouldn't have 'ta pay me back or anythin'. I'll take care of it." Your husband says confidently in a 'no-big-deal' kind of tone that causes Tom's eyebrows to shoot up in shock. </p><p>"Buildings? As in more than one building?" Tom says, sounding completely caught off guard.</p><p>"As in every single one of your buildings, including your main office." Bendy says with a firm nod of his head. You glance at Tom and Allison to get a read of their reaction and you can't help but grin when you see the look of utter shock and awe on their faces, causing your husband to laugh softly and ask; "Why do you two look so surprised?"</p><p>"Well, I hadn't expected you to make an offer like that considering our past." Tom says rather bluntly.</p><p>Your husband laughs so hard that he bounces in place and has to hold his stomach to keep everything intact. He waves his hand dismissively at Tom, chuckling breathlessly before dropping his hand and taking a deep breath to explain; "Tom, this isn't the old days anymore. I'm not.... <em>ahhh shit, how do I explain this?"</em></p><p>"Take your time." You softly murmur while reaching over to pat your husband's back. He glances over at you while smiling appreciatively before turning his focus back to Tom. He leans back into his seat and sighs heavily before continuing on;</p><p>"Listen dude, I'm not the same guy I was 90 years ago. I'm not the same guy I was <em>5 </em>years ago, ah-kay?" Bendy begins while shrugging slightly. "You're part of the family... You've always been part of the family, even way back when we had our disagreement. I vowed 'ta take care of you and the others, and I fully intend 'ta keep that promise. Trust me; I'll get the buildings inspected, get some contractors, and pay for any and all changes you want 'ta make 'ta the buildings. Just tell me what you want 'ta get done, and I'll get it done. Kay? I got connections. Let me use 'em."</p><p>"I trust you... <em>Boss." </em>Tom says gruffly with a slight smile on his face. Bendy smirks back at him and goes to ask him another question, only to be interrupted by the sudden appearance of some members of the Lost One Kitchen Staff. Bendy is confused at first, until he notices the notepads in their hands. Realizing they must be here to find out what everyone wants to drink, he sits up in his chair and leans over to you to ask what you're thinking about having.</p><p>"Were you thinkin' of havin' wine tonight, toots? The chefs are makin' shrimp scampi, so Chardonnay would be a good pairing. Want me 'ta order you one?" Bendy asks under his breath.</p><p>"Umm... I'm not sure. I'm a little hesitant to drink in front of Benjamin. Wouldn't it be trashy of me if I did?" You whisper back.</p><p>Bendy snorts and then shakes his head back and forth a few times while never taking his half-lidded eyes off of you. "Nah, nah, toots. Not at all You got it all wrong."</p><p>"I do?" You ask with a confused tilt of the head.</p><p>"Yah. You see, you tend 'ta hold yourself 'ta a higher standard 'den most folk I know. You're classy, elegant. <em>Refined. </em>'Dats okay! But remember, you're allowed 'ta let loose every once and awhile. Besides, it's just dinner with the crew. You know Alice is probably gonna drink Pinot Noir tonight, because it's her favorite. Allison is gonna have Moscato d’Asti, because it's the only thing she can drink without wantin' 'ta die the next mornin'. I'm gonna have Chilled Chardonnay because it goes well with Shrimp Scampi. I <em>also</em> plan on having only one small glass so that I'm still coherent in case Benjamin needs me. If you wanted, you could do the same." Bendy explains calmly before placing his hand on top of your own. He smile sweetly and says; "You're allowed 'ta have fun, kay?"</p><p>You smile bashfully and nod your head. "Okay... okay. I'll have a small glass of Chardonnay, then."</p><p>Bendy smiles brightly and nods his head firmly. "Alrighty! Two glasses of Chardonnay and a bottle of baby formula, comin' right up!"</p><p>After the kitchen staff take your orders, they quickly dash back through the kitchen doors to fetch everyone's drinks and meals. The other members of the crew begin to chat among themselves as they wait for their meals to arrive, while you and Bendy work together on carefully waking up Benjamin. It doesn't take much to wake him up, to be honest. You've personally found that a soft caress works best when paired with a quiet whisper of his name. It's just enough to rouse him from a deep sleep, but soft enough to where it won't possibly startle the poor thing. With how calm the current atmosphere is in the dining room, you'd hate to ruin it by causing your son to startle awake and start crying. </p><p>One of your wings comes out to instinctively cup to back of Benjamin's highchair as a staff member hurriedly rushes by. They weren't close enough to accidentally bump into his highchair, but... your motherly instincts wont allow you to take the risk. Once you're sure that Benjamin won't be run over, you reach a hand over to tenderly caress his cheek and lightly stroke his skin with the soft pad of your thumb. You angle your fingers, careful not to scratch him with the elongated pointed tips of your claw-like manicure. Bendy also reaches his hand out, as he is intent on giving Benjamin some affection as well. His hand comes to rest on the opposite cheek, that way you both are caressing a side of his face. </p><p>Bendy coos softly to his son, while you press a careful kiss to one of your son's horns. It takes a couple seconds, but eventually Benjamin's eyes flutter open. He blinks a few times, likely trying to clear his vision so he can see the both of you. But eventually, those big bright red eyes of his open wide and begin to look back and forth between you and Bendy. The both of you smile and press a kiss to his cheek, causing him to become squished in the middle-- almost like a sandwich effect. He giggles and smiles now that he's fully awake, happily fluttering his wings as his tail begins to swing back and forth. </p><p>You both smile and turn back to face the table right as the staff members return to the dining room, each of them carrying platters with everyone's meals and drinks. They surround the table in a uniform fashion before serving everyone their drinks and meals, and then they politely bow their heads before dashing back to the kitchen. You, Bendy, and the crew are served Shrimp Scampi along with your drinks, while Benji is served small cut up bits of chicken since it's too soon for him to start on shellfish just yet. He's <em>just</em> started eating solids, so chicken is a safe bet!</p><p>When it comes down to feeding time, Benjamin is pretty easy to get along with, if not a little fussy. He's patient most of the time and will typically hold his mouth open for you as he waits for the next spoonful of food, but if he feels you're not feeding him fast enough then he'll get kinda fussy and whiny. In the early months, he'd get angry and would try pinching you to get your attention if you weren't feeding him quick enough or had paused to take a bite of your own meal-- something Bendy did <em>not </em>like, and would lightly bop him on the hands for doing... not enough to hurt him, just enough to get his attention. Benjamin eventually learned to stop pinching and has since started trying to pick up the food himself, probably because he learned that incessant whining and pinching isn't going to get him anywhere but a smacked bottom.</p><p>It seems that tonight Benjamin has decided he'd like to try and feed himself, judging by the way he blatantly ignores the tiny spoonful of chicken that you offer him. Instead, he simply reaches down to the plate set in front of him on the table and tries to pick it up in between his fingers. It's a little difficult because his coordination isn't fully developed yet, but he eventually succeeds in bringing the bit of food to his lips. </p><p>There's this little moment where he does this adorable little happy dance in his highchair after taking a bite of chicken, and you swear that your and Bendy's hearts become puddles of squishy ooze on the spot as a result. Benjamin then looks up at his father and hums as he stuffs more chicken into his mouth, while happily swinging his tail back and forth like a metronome. His wings bounce a few times before they violently ripple with happiness. </p><p>Bendy is openly admiring his son's messy face like it's a work of art, despite the fact that it's decorated with saliva and stringy bits of chicken. Still, the way that your husband's lidded eyes take their time scanning the entirety of Benjamin's face makes your elated heart flutter in absolute bliss, and you can't help but struggle to hold back the squeal that threatens to leave your lips when he decides to pluck a napkin from the table so he can carefully wipe his son's chubby cheeks free of sticky saliva and chicken bits. Once Benji's face has been cleaned, he smiles widely and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead before going back to his own meal.</p><p>You're so caught up in the sweet exchange between your boys that you just <em>barely</em> hear Allison's call for your attention. Snapping out of your daze, you turn your head to face her but quickly realize that both her <em>and </em>Tom are looking at you with knowing smiles. You bashfully giggle at their mirrored expressions-- they must have seen you oogling your boys. Pitifully, you respond with a quiet whisper of; <em>"Ssorryyy..."</em></p><p>Allison is quick to reassure you by holding her hands up in a pleading manner as she sits up in her chair. Tom drapes his arm across the back of her chair, watching her closely as she shakes her head back and forth. "No, no no! It's okay! Don't apologize! Tom and I just wanted to hear about the rest of your day. Alice told us about the squirrel story, but she also said you seemed annoyed about it. We were worried, and wanted to make sure you're alright."</p><p>"I mean, I can't say that pulling a terrified squirrel out of my bra was the highlight of my day." You giggle softly, smirking when you hear your husband loudly snort from beside you then 'cough' to try and cover his ass. Rolling your eyes at his crappy attempt to hide his laughter, you chuckle breathlessly before flopping against the back of your chair. Running a hand across your forehead, you sigh heavily before going on to explain the days events to Tom and Allison, who listen intently to what you have to say.</p><p>"After the disaster at the park, we pretty much gave up on our walk and had to quickly hustle back to our car to get out of the rain. The three of us got hungry on the way home, so Bendy decided to swing by The Inkwell for some lunch to-go-- you know, Cuphead and Mugman's place." You explain while animatedly moving your hands around. "They're the only place willing to actually make Benjamin his own little to-go box with stuff that's safe for him to eat. It helps that they love the little guy, and are willing to do back flips to make sure he's happy."</p><p>"The only place? <em>Really?" </em>Allison asks, sounding mildly shocked that someone would refuse to actually serve someone-- even if that someone is a baby. Honestly, she thought your status as the Mob Queen of ToonTown would make them a little more inclined to serve you. After shrugging your shoulders carelessly, you nod softly before going on to clarify what you mean;</p><p>"Well, a lot of places didn't exactly have tummy-friendly foods for a 6 month old baby. The few that did weren't willing to honestly work with us without trying to overcharge us for making 'modifications', so they said. Price wasn't what bothered Bendy and I-- it was the shady tactics they tried to use in order to get us to pay more that really bothered us. They panicked of course, and tried to cover their butts when Bendy calmly mentioned that he'd no longer be coming there as a result of their scummy haggling, nor would he recommend them to friends or in the media." You reply calmly, flicking your gaze over to Tom as he softly chuckles under his breath.</p><p>"Sorry-- I just realized that Bendy is the only person in the world that could say <strong>'Do you know who I am?'</strong> as a threat and <em>actually</em> scare people with it." Tom giggles childishly, causing you and Allison to also break out into a fit of giggles. The three of you then notice Bendy's not-so-subtle attempt to stifle a snort that comes out as a result of Tom's statement. Try as he might, his attempts to make it look as if he hadn't been listening in on the conversation by tending to his son don't work on the three of you. None of you have any shame in openly laughing at him when his poker face starts to break as a result of your intense stares, and you all continue to laugh on even after he gigglesnorts and loudly tells the three of you to 'stuff it!'.</p><p>After everyone calms down and finishes giggling and snickering like a bunch of 5 year olds, you take a deep breath and continue on with the story.</p><p>"Where was I...? ...Oh yeah! Cuphead and Mugman!" You say before slapping your forehead in annoyance. "Ugh, sorry. Anyway, Bendy and I took Benjamin to The Inkwell to get some lunch since none of the other restaurants were willing to budge. After Bendy explained the situation to the brothers, they quickly whipped up a healthy meal for Benjamin with some guidance from the both of us."</p><p>"That was sweet of them!" Allison says with a wide grin that you quickly return with one of your own as you nod your head in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah! Yeah, it was. We had just made it in time before lunch hour. This... This is where it gets a little ugly." You say with a slight cringe. "Unfortunately when we stepped out of the kitchen, we hadn't realized just how jam-packed the restaurant was-- I swear, it's like the entire street had decided to dine in the Cup Brother's restaurant during the time it took them to make Benjamin's food. This caused a problem, because the <em>entire freaking restaurant </em>noticed us stepping out of the kitchens. I'm sure you can imagine their reactions." You sigh out with a slight frown on your painted lips. Tom nods his head in a subtle fashion before letting out a soft annoyed growl as he begins to speak.</p><p>"I bet they squealed like a bunch of annoying little fan girls when they realized they were in the presence of the Mob Bosses of ToonTown." He says. The entire table is basically listening in on the conversation now, obvious by the way Boris, Alice, Allison, and Sammy all nod their heads in agreement with Tom's statement. You also nod your head, though it's much more subdued... and for good reason.</p><p>"They did more than just squeal." Bendy interjects in a low, growly tone that has your spine stiffening until it's completely ramrod straight. Everyone slowly turns their heads to face Bendy, right as he chooses to take a big bite of noodles and shrimp. He takes his time chewing, while staring down at the table top for a few uncomfortably quiet moments. The room is mostly silent, save for the sounds of your cooing baby boy as he continues to gather bits of squishy chicken in his tiny fingers to feed himself. Other than that? <em><strong>Silence.</strong> </em><em>Uncomfortable, unbearable silence.</em></p><p>Eventually his half-lidded eyes flick back up to you and the others. Everyone is already on edge, so you all end up flinching in your seats at how fast his eyes snap away from the table to look at all of you. There's a quiet rage, an angry and unforgiving tempest in those deep, swirling red irises of his, and you can't help but worry for him despite the otherwise calm look on his face. You know better than to just let it slide because while Bendy might <em>look</em> calm and his aura might show no signs of anger, you need to keep in mind that this is a man who has had decades of practice when it comes to hiding his true mood. He's an expert at it, and if he doesn't want you to figure him out... <em>then you won't.</em></p><p>You cautiously place a hand onto his shoulder, causing him to slowly turn his focus from the crew over to you. His expression never changes... but his eyes do. Those intense eyes soften ever so slightly at the sight of your furrowed brows and your downturned lips. His own brows twitch before scrunching together as he reaches his hand up to place it on top of your own, giving it a light squeeze to reassure you that he's alright.... and just in case you don't believe him, he says it out loud just for extra measure.</p><p>"I'm alright, Mama." He softly murmurs under his breath, purposefully using a much softer, much more pleasant tone that the one he used earlier. He draws in a shaky breath, exhaling softly before continuing to murmur. "Just got frustrated while rememberin' what happened at the restaurant."</p><p>Alice leans up in her seat, bracing her hands against the table top on either side of her plate. "What happened? What did the customers do?"</p><p>Bendy looks over at her while quirking his brow upward. He sighs and shakes his head back and forth a few times before saying something that makes you frown and shakes the crew to their very core; <em>"<strong>They tried 'ta take Benjamin out of Batty's arms.</strong>"</em></p><p>You pretty much panic on the spot when the crew begin to let out a cacophony of angry hisses and snarls, and begin to frantically flap your hands around in order to try and get their attention so that they don't frighten your son in their unbridled rage. Your panicked attempts to get their attention.... <em>half</em> works. It's really your harsh whispers and hushes that get their attention.</p><p>"Guys! Please! <em>The baby! For Christ sake, don't scare the friggin BABY." </em>You nearly hiss back at them, ready to pop up from your seat on the spot if you need to for whatever reason. Thankfully the crew realize their error, and they all quickly glance over to Benjamin to make sure he's okay. Fortunately, Benjamin is much to distracted with his dinner to care much about whatever his extended family is freaking out over. He does, <em>however, </em>mildly panic when he glances up and finds that everyone's eyes are already focused on him. With a bashful squeak, he immediately flares his little wings and wraps them around himself like a blanket to shield himself from everyone's eyes-- something you've managed to teach him to do whenever he feels anxious or crowded. The fact that he just did it on his own accord is enough to make your heart dance with excitement, though you decide to stuff it down to celebrate at a later date when it's more appropriate.</p><p>Benjamin just <em>barely </em>peeks out from behind his wings, only allowing one of his red eyes to peer from behind his built-in safety blanket. You coo adoringly at him, flaring your own wings before curling one of them around his highchair to help make him feel a little safer. The gesture comforts him, but not enough for him to fully come out from behind his wings... so Bendy decides to help by sliding his tail underneath his son's wings so he can curl it around his little body in a protective manner. Smiling when he realizes that both his mother <em>and </em>his father have his back, he finally unfurls his wings and tucks them back behind him before smiling at the crew in a shy manner. </p><p>When you look back up at the crew, they all have apologetic smiles on their faces-- though you can still sense an aura of hesitance surrounding them. They want to know more... and thankfully, they don't have to beg for an answer. Bendy holds his hands up in a calming manner, forcing his broad shoulders to slacken slightly so he doesn't look as tense or pent-up as he explains what went down. "Now I know everyone is a little confused, and more than a little worried--"</p><p>"I'll say!" Boris says with a huff of disbelief. "With all due respect boss, how did you not kill anybody? I mean-- I assume you would have told us if you had."</p><p>"Well, I--" </p><p>"Did you switch forms?" Allison asks softly. "How did Benjamin handle everything?"</p><p>"Now wait just a minute, I--"</p><p>"How did Batty react, my lord?" Sammy eagerly asks with a tilt of his head.</p><p>"Would you guys just hop off my dick and give me a damn minute 'ta explain?!" Bendy huffs angrily, raising his voice a little to get everyone's attention. He stares at the crew before dropping his broad, tense shoulders ever so slightly. He sighs and scrunches his brows together, as he lets out an irritated huff before shaking his head back and forth. "Damn, guys! Give me a freakin' minute 'ta breathe first before you start jumpin' down my throat! <em>Shit! </em>Listen, I didn't kill anyone and the reason <em>for </em>that is because I have my son 'ta think about. Alright? My son doesn't <em>need</em> 'ta see me switch forms, he doesn't <em>need</em> 'ta see me turn into a big fuckin' monster that oozes ink everywhere, ah'kay? All I did was grab the guy's wrist, and bend it back far enough to where I could have broken it if I really wanted 'ta."</p><p>"But why didn't you? You'd have done it if it were just Batty, right? So why not with Benjamin? Was it too much hassle?" Allison asks with a tilt of her head. Bendy's eyes snap over to her, and he raises an eyebrow as if he wants to ask if she's <em>seriously</em> asking him that. They stare at one another for a moment before Allison insists he answer her question by saying; <em>"Well?"</em></p><p>Tom furrows his brows at her question, and harshly huffs out <em>"Allison!"</em> in a scolding tone, but Allison whips her head around and hisses back; "What?! I want to know! I'm curious about what happened afterwards!"</p><p>"I don't think Bendy wants to talk about that right now, Allison... and neither do I in all honesty." You say softly with a slight frown, growing uncomfortable with the current topic. "Please, let it go..."</p><p>"It's none of your business <em>to</em> know, anyway." Tom adds on with a shake of his head. "What Bendy chooses to do for whatever reasons is <em>his</em> business.<em> Not ours.</em> Neither Batty nor Bendy want to share every little detail about what went down just yet, and you should respect that. Besides, your question comes across as if you're accusing the boss of not caring about his son like he does his wife... which is just wrong. Just drop it, babe. You're coming off as a bit... pushy."</p><p>"No I'm not, I just don't understand why he'd go berserk for his wife and not his son." She replies honestly with a shrug of her shoulders. "It doesn't make sense to me, and I want to know the full story. Batty was worth switching forms, right? So why didn't he do the same for Benjamin? Why didn't he tear that guy's head off too? I just want to know why he wasn't taken out like Hugo was."</p><p>Bendy narrows his eyes at Allison while loudly clasping his palms together to get her attention, causing her to jump in her seat as she spins her head back around to stare at her boss in shock. He quickly leans forward in his seat and braces his forearms against the table, staring deep into her eyes as he lowers his voice a couple octaves and speaks without any hesitation whatsoever; "I didn't murder the guy because I want 'ta be a good father 'ta my son. The last thing he needs 'ta see is me lose my shit and break a guy's wrist, no matter how much they might deserve it. Would I have fucked the guys life up though, if it had just been Batty and I? <em>Hell-fuckin'-yeah</em> I would have! But I <em>didn't</em> because I have a son in the picture now. I have 'ta be a good father, and you know what good father's do? <em>Not fuckin' traumatize their children."</em></p><p>Bendy stares at Allison's shocked and wide-eyed expression, patiently waiting for her to absorb what he has to say. Once he's sure the message has at least partially settled in her head, he goes back in for more and aggressively explains what happened in full detail;</p><p>"Batty and I were swarmed with people that all wanted pictures with us and the baby. We just wanted 'ta get out of there and back 'ta the car so we could come home, but they wouldn't move out of our way. In the craziness, some guy tried 'ta rip Benjamin out of Batty's arms and run off with him. Batty yanked Benjamin out of the guy's grip, and I grabbed the guy's wrists and twisted them 'ta the point of nearly breaking 'ta make it clear that he needed 'ta keep his hands 'ta himself. Cuphead and Mugman called the police, the police arrested the guy, and then we left. That's it. End of story. Now is that enough information for you, or do you need more? Should I describe how the guy actually managed 'ta snatch Benjamin from Batty's arms completely, and how no one stopped recording or taking pictures long enough 'ta even try and help? Should I tell you about how Cuphead and Mugman couldn't get close enough to help, and that they were freakin' out just as much as Batty and I were?"</p><p>"I--" Allison stutters, but Bendy keeps going as a fire slowly starts to burn within his eyes.</p><p>"Perhaps I should tell you about how Benjamin screamed at the top of his lungs and reached out for us? I could tell you about how tears streamed down his cheeks, how he screamed even after Batty managed to grab him back from the guy. I could tell you about how Batty cried in my arms after we got home. I could tell you about how we <em>both</em> sobbed as we fed him lunch in our room. I could tell you about how he drank so much milk afterwards because his throat was sore and all torn up from screaming so loud. I could tell you how angry I got seeing my son in another man's arms, I could tell you how <em>badly</em> I wanted 'ta <em>kill</em> the guy for putting his hands on my son <em>and</em> my wife. I could tell you about how I bathed Benjamin 3 times in a row just to get the image of the guy's dirty hands all over my baby boy out of my head. I could tell you all about it if you really wanted...<em> but nah, let's be real.</em> You don't want 'ta know that. No, you want 'ta specifically know why I didn't get as violent as I typically do when it comes 'ta Batty. You want 'ta know why I didn't switch forms for Benjamin like I did for Batty when she was kidnapped by Hugo, because if I did it for Batty then I <em>gotta</em> react the same way for Benjamin. Right?"</p><p>"No-- Boss, I--" Allison stutters on her words, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the direction this conversation is starting to go... but Bendy shows no signs of slowing down. She wants answers? She'll get them, whether she likes them or not.</p><p>"That is it though, right? You can't really deny it, anyway. You even said it yourself; 'I just don't understand why he'd go berserk for his wife and not his son'. Well, I'll tell you why; <strong>My son doesn't need 'ta be traumatized like that. </strong>The last thing he needs is 'ta be traumatized by watching me switch forms, 'ta watch my bones pop in and out of place, or 'ta have my spine completely pop out of my back. He doesn't need 'ta see that. I hope 'ta <em>god</em> that he never has 'ta see that. What good would it have done if I had switched over, anyway? By the time I finished changing, the guy would have been out the door with Benjamin. My transformation could have triggered a panic attack in Batty, because she doesn't like it when I change forms. It scares her, it worries her. She would have been too scared 'ta try and grab the baby, and I would have been too occupied trying to switch 'ta try and get the guy myself. I love Batty and Benjamin equally, but switching into my ink form wouldn't have been a good idea. I didn't do it because I love Benjamin less than Batty, I didn't do it because I wanted Benjamin to be fuckin' safe as soon as possible."</p><p>Allison stares at Bendy with her jaw slack, lips parted in shock. As he leans back into his chair, Allison glances around the room to get a read on everybody's expressions and frowns when she finds the other members of the crew staring back at her with angry faces. But you? <em>You won't even look at her.</em> You just keep staring down at your plate of noodles and shrimp while idly twirling your fork around in it, practically refusing to spare a glance at anyone. The one person you <em>do </em>look at however, is Benji, who has started to fall asleep in his highchair, this time on his own accord. Realizing that she really <em>did</em> push too hard and crossed a boundary, she immediately begins to apologize in a soft voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Boss. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was trying to make you choose between Batty and Benjamin. I didn't mean to upset you either, Batty." Allison says softly. Bendy huffs in disbelief and shakes his head back and forth a few times before responding.</p><p>"Well you might not have intended for it 'ta come out that way, but unfortunately that's <em>exactly</em> how it came across. So you'll have 'ta excuse me if I sounded a little snappy, apparently I seem 'ta get a little angry when people try 'ta pit my fuckin' wife against my son." Bendy snarls softly while glaring at Allison. "Tom told you not 'ta push, and he's absolutely right when he said you should have dropped it. So next time you get the idea 'ta fuckin' push after someone tells you not 'ta? DON'T."</p><p>Allison swallows a thick build up of saliva in her throat and begins to glance around the room for some form of comfort from the others, only to be met by the same harsh glares and annoyed expressions from before. Even <em>Sammy</em> manages to somehow look more than a little peeved from behind his mask, which is a feat in itself. Boris looks disappointed in her, and Tom and Alice bring her no comfort with the way they have their arms folded across their chests. Tom looks to be the angrier of the two, judging by the way his brows are irritably scrunched together. Allison doesn't blame him though, because she knows he tends to get annoyed when she doesn't listen to him or follow his advice. Alice doesn't look as angry as everyone else is when it comes to her sister. If anything, she looks a little disappointed that Allison took it so far. That doesn't mean that she's more likely to find comfort in Alice's arms though. Alice will be the first to tell her sister that she fucked up, if Tom hasn't already beat her to it.</p><p>Eventually, you look up from your plate and lock eyes with Allison. There's a deep frown on her face, and she seems to be trying to get some sort of reaction out of you in order to comfort herself. It's like she's trying to see if you're willing to share some words of comfort or words of forgiveness, but honestly you have none to spare at the moment. You're angry, you're <em>very </em>angry, and right now you're in a fuck-all kind of mood. Normally you don't like stewing in your own anger or dwelling on things that make you angry, but right now you're feeling salty and don't give a damn who knows it. She wants to stare? Fine, then let her stare. Maybe you'll do a magic trick and flip her off or something. You know probably won't, but if she keeps staring at you the way she is right now, then you might get tempted to do something nasty. Best thing to do is look away, you reckon.</p><p>Allison's not normally as irritating to you as you find her to be right now. Usually, she's very understanding of your boundaries and gives you space when you ask for it. But she <em>also</em> has the tendency to hyper-focus on certain things and pretty much ignore everything else that's going on as a result of her hyper-focus, leading you to assume that's what happened tonight. Your theory is that she unintentionally hyper-fixated on the fact that Bendy didn't switch over like he did when <em>you </em>were kidnapped, causing her to become obsessed with finding out what happened afterwards and what made him decide to do that... because had she been fully aware of her own actions, you're almost 100% sure Allison wouldn't have pushed the way she did.</p><p>This theory of yours is what eventually causes you to calm down and pull your head out of your own ass, so to speak. </p><p>After realizing that Allison actually hadn't intended to upset you or Bendy, you force yourself to lock eye contact with her once again. She's clearly nervous, and looks like she expects you to spit at her from across the table.. so you instead decide to surprise her (and everyone else present) by smiling softly and lifting your hand up to shoot a bright white light of calming energy across the table towards her. Her eyes widen at the sight of the bright light, but she softens when she realize what it is.</p><p>
  <em>A peace offering.</em>
</p><p>She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath when the energy hits her, allowing it to take over her body. When her eyes flutter open, she smiles brightly at you and bows her head appreciatively. </p><p>"...Maybe now.... we can actually enjoy dinner?" She says in a hopeful tone.</p><p>"Maybe." You reply with a soft laugh.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time everyone has finished eating and socializing for the evening, it's roughly about 8 or 9 o'clock at night. </p><p>Dinner went by smoothly, all things considered. You and Bendy managed to maintain a friendly conversation with the others, even after everything that had happened between you, your hubby, and Allison. You were, however, admittedly exhausted by the end of the night. Your social battery can only last so long after all, and between the incident at the restaurant and the argument at dinner, you were both ready to just get some shut eye and pass out on your king-sized mattress. But as much as you both wanted to just pass out and sleep, one of you had to unfortunately put the baby to sleep in the nursery before you would even be able to <em>think </em>about getting some rest. Thankfully your husband is a sweetheart and volunteers to be the one to put the baby to bed so you can get some rest, insisting that you've had a hard day and could use a break. After accepting his offer, thank him with a kiss and quickly settle in bed while he rushes off with Benjamin to get him settled in for the night. You are able to fall asleep before your husband returns, but you swear that you felt his lips press against your forehead at one point just before you drifted off.</p><p>You manage to get a few hours of peaceful, restful sleep, but end up snapping up in bed with a loud, startled shriek when a loud clap of thunder sounds off through the house. Placing a hand over your racing heart does very little to calm it's frantic pace, nor does it slow the rapid heaving of your chest as you gasp and huff. Your eyes whip around the room as if you're expecting some sort of intruder to come stalking through the darkness, like you're in a cliche horror movie. When you realize that no one is there and that it's just the loud noisy storm that caused you to wake up, you drop your shoulders and exhale softly in relief but let out a blood curdling scream when the torrent of rain and howling wind give way to another horrible crack of lightning and thunder that shake the estate to it's very roots.</p><p>As you brace yourself against the headboard of the bed and begin to tremble, a set of strong, muscular arms come to wrap around your terrified form. You don't have to raise your head and take a look to know that it's your husband, because you can feel the unique texture of the scars that decorate his chest and arms as he pulls you right up against his naked chest. His skin feels warm-- more so than usual, probably from being all wrapped up in the thick comforter and bed sheets. As you press your nose right up against his collarbone and take a deep breath, you can just barely smell the scent of his sweet and spicy body wash. The combined scent and heat of his skin is enough to bring you back to center, even if only slightly. He has to blink a few times to clear his vision before he is able to tilt his head down so he can peer at you through sleepy red eyes. He turns his head to the side so he can yawn softly, but he looks back at you the moment he is able to.</p><p>Then, he is able to actually speak.</p><p>His voice breaks through the storm, thick with exhaustion and dripping with sleep. His throat is dry which causes his deep voice to crack as he speaks, causing him to stop to clear his throat a few times before he manages to spit out a full sentence. His voice rumbles, much like the thunder and rain do as they continue to pour from the heavens just outside of your bedroom window. "Are you alright?" He asks, forcing himself to speak at a soft volume so that he doesn't break your eardrum by trying to speak over the crackling thunder and rain. You open your mouth to tell him you're okay, only to end up letting out another shriek when a loud clap of thunder shakes the entire estate. You flinch at the loud, unexpected, bone-shaking clatter of heavy thunder above the estate, causing your husband to tighten his arms around your jumpy form. As the rumble of thunder softens, you harshly curse under your breath in embarrassment which in turn makes your husband sleepily chuckle in mild amusement.</p><p>"It's okay, baby girl. I've got you." He quietly mumbles before letting out a soft yawn. His eyes tear up a little as a result of the yawn, but he just blinks them away before focusing back on you. Tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, he narrows his sleepy eyes at the sight of a single teardrop falling from one of your tear ducts. He hums disapprovingly while glaring at it as if it had insulted him, before promptly flicking it off of your delicate cheek. Once the offending teardrop has been removed from your pretty face, he turns his focus back onto you. With another yawn, he tiredly moves to rest his head in the crook of your neck while continuing to hold you close.</p><p>"Anythin' I can do 'ta ease your mind, sweetheart?" He asks softly as his voice cracks from disuse. He lifts his head off your neck and turns his head to the side so he can cough and clear his throat, before nestling his head back into the crook of your neck once more. You wrap your arms around Bendy's rib cage before shaking your head back and forth. Bendy can't see your head shake, but he can <em>feel </em>it, because you're literally pressed right up against him. He huffs before saying; "Okay, then can I ask what happened?"</p><p>"The thunder scared me. Startled me awake, which sucked because I was having a nightmare that someone was in the house and trying to get to Benjamin. Took me to a second to realize I had woken up and wasn't dreaming anymore." You admit in a quiet voice. Bendy frowns and lifts his head so he can look you in the eye and reassure you that everything he fine, but a loud clap of thunder interrupts him before he can even get the words out. Bendy tilts his head back and softly snarls at the ceiling in a scolding manner, but becomes alert when the both of you hear the loud screaming of your baby boy. His screaming causes the both of you to mentally hit the 'PANIC!' button, because his nursery isn't right next door-- it's down the hall and if you can hear him screaming, then that means he is <em>really </em>putting some effort into it. Bendy looks at the doorway for a split second and then right back to you with his eyes all big and bulgy. Your eyes are just as wide, but your wings are flared and you're staring off into space-- he relaxes, because he knows what you're doing. You're stretching your 'aura feelers' out, so to speak, to make sure that Benjamin is alright... <em>and alone.</em></p><p>It's tense for the few milliseconds that Bendy is forced to wait for an answer. However when your wings droop down and you let out a sigh, he finds that he's able to let his guard down-- you'd have leapt out of bed had he not been alone. "He's safe." You state in a soft yet firm voice that washes over Bendy's soul like a soothing balm. It soothes the tightness in his joints, it calms the chaos within his mind.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Benji is safe. Benji is safe, Benji is safe.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>...But why is Benji screaming, he wonders?</em>
</p><p>Your hubby's shoulders drop, and he drops his head down to rest on your shoulder while letting out a <em>huge </em>sigh of relief. "Is it the storm, you think?" He mumbles inquisitively under his breath as he slows his breathing down, hoping his heart rate will follow suit.</p><p>"It has to be. There's no one in that room but him." You reply in a soft voice. You carefully withdraw yourself from the comfort of your husband's arms, so you can get up to get dressed and go comfort your baby. Bendy hesitantly lets go of you, closely watching as you stroll over to your vanity where your silken robe is hung up on the edge of the mirror. He watches as you slide it on over your nude body, carefully sliding your wings through the little slits in the back that allow you to move them freely without being constrained by fabric.</p><p>"I'm going to go calm him down." You explain while in the process of tying a double-knot in the silk rope of your robe, so that way when you go flying down the hallway, you aren't flashing ass n' titties to any late-night wanderers or staff members. "Keep the bed warm for me, yeah?" </p><p>Bendy furrows his brows together as he worriedly sits up in bed, while grasping the edge of the comforter in case he has to fling it back in order to leap to his feet. "Are you sure?" He asks you in an oddly shaky voice while sounding entirely hesitant to leave you alone to handle Benjamin by yourself. "I don't mind if you want me 'ta help. In fact, I'd rather would like 'ta help if I can."</p><p>You blink a few times before smiling sweetly at your hubby. You shake your head back and forth a few times before replying; "It's okay, hon. You helped earlier when you put Benjamin to sleep so I could get some rest. Now, it's my turn."</p><p>Bendy frowns at the idea of letting you go by yourself, but obediently nods his head in agreement all the same. He knows you're more than capable of taking care of yourself and the baby, especially with your empath abilities and all. You'd be able to calm Benjamin down faster than he'd ever be able to-- all you'd have to do is kiss the little guy on the forehead to give him a strong dose of calming energy, and he'd conk out immediately.</p><p>Once you make sure your hubby is comfortably settled in bed, you quickly rush out of the room and take off down the hallway, keeping your arms crossed over your chest so that a flyby breeze won't catch the robe and flash your goodies to the world. You pay no mind to the way your empathic ability chimes when it picks up the auras of the staff members that lurk in the hidden passageways in the walls and floors-- you have one goal in mind, and that's to get to your son as soon as possible. That's the goal. That's what is important right now.</p><p>You feel quite nervous, admittedly. Your heart wildly throbs within your chest and beats frantically like the thundering hooves of a thousand wild horses, all because you are starting to feel the effects of your son's fear. You can feel it-- his fear. It's pure, it's raw, and it's right there thrumming through your veins like a poison. The longer it stays, the harder it is to resist it. Not to mention that for someone who lacks empath abilities, his emotions are so strong and so... powerful. It's <em>amazing,</em> but also sorta concerning since he's a very sensitive baby that is pretty much scared of everything at first glance. Like the rain, thunder and lightning; <em>you</em> know it's just a really bad thunderstorm, but <em>Benjamin</em> probably thinks the roof is caving in. </p><p>After running down the hallway for what felt like forever, you finally make it to the double doors that lead to your son's nursery. You waste no time dilly-dallying outside of the doors-- you need to get inside and comfort Benji, because he is screaming a <em>lot </em>worse than you originally thought he was. God, you can only imagine what kind of state his throat must be in... you imagine it must be sore still from earlier, because he sounds very... <em>scratchy? </em>Is that the right word? You're not sure.</p><p>After mentally bracing yourself for the worst, you press your palms flat against the doors and shove them wide open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50085684617/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>In the very center of the room is a custom-made round crib and in that custom-made crib lies your terrified son, who is screaming at the very top of his lungs as loud as he possibly can. His legs are constantly kicking in a desperate fashion, and his arms are frantically flailing all over the place. His tail is curled up between his legs, lashing around in a similar way that Bendy's tail does when he's angry. His normally bright, wide eyes are currently squeezed shut as he screams and cries, causing heavy tears to trickle down his chubby cheeks. It's a heart-wrenching sight to see and it causes your motherly tendencies immediately take over, making you rush towards Benjamin's crib with your legs on auto-pilot.</p><p>The familiar pitty-patty-pit-pat of your bare feet hitting the hardwood floor cause your son to open his eyes and look over at you. You swear your heart cracks a little more at the sight of his eyes, which are swollen and completely bloodshot from the strain of crying so hard. His cheeks are tear stained and have a constant steady flow of tears flowing down, causing them to look a lot like a twin set of rivers or waterfalls, with the last comparison being the most fitting. When you come into Benjamin's line of sight, his glistening eyes go wide with recognition and he immediately stretches his arms out towards you as his cries become more and more desperate. You don't delay and quickly pick him up to cradle him close to your chest. Once he's able to lay his head against your chest, he curls his arms close to his chest and whimpers softly as you begin to lightly bounce him in your arms.</p><p>"Hushhhh... it's okay, Mama's here. Mama's got you." You whisper in a soft sweet voice to help soothe your son's heightened emotional state. Benjamin's wailing begins to soften the more you whisper sweet little nothings to him, and the longer you talk, the quieter he becomes. He lets out this soft little coo as his nerves begin to calm, causing you to smile and press a gentle kiss to his forehead. </p><p>...You've nearly gotten him back to normal when a loud crack of thunder and lightning ruins everything by shaking the room and lightning it all up.</p><p>Benjamin lets out a loud scream at the startling noise, and begins to cry all over again. His pretty red eyes once again squeeze shut as tears begin to gush down his cheeks, soaking into the silken fabric of your robe. The lightly colored fabric darkens, his salty teardrops leaving little splotches that soak into the fabric. You pay them no mind, choosing instead to tilt your head back far enough to stare at the sky and softly curse the storm under your breath for frightening your baby boy when you almost had him back to normal.</p><p>Benji starts to cry all over again, so you start to bounce him a little more and push a small dose of calming energy into his body. You don't want to use too much and risk overwhelming his system-- it could scare him and possibly make things worse for the both of you. If he rejects it hard enough, it could bounce back and knock <em>you </em>on your ass... and considering you have a baby in your arms, that wouldn't be a good thing to do. The calming energy is enough to take the edge off, helping Benjamin calm down just enough to where he doesn't scream at the top of his lungs. He's still crying really hard, but at least he isn't screaming loud enough to the point where you're concerned he might snap his vocal cords.</p><p>You raise one hand towards Benji's face, tenderly pressing your palm against his skin so that you cup the entirety of his face. You use the soft pad of your thumb to lightly stroke his skin and begin to softly hush your son, using his senses such as touch and sound to help distract him from the storm. It works, but not to the degree that you had been hoping. Swallowing thickly, you rest your forehead up against your son's and try to quickly come up with a solution to distract him, while also trying not to freak the fuck out. The air in the nursery feels electrified thanks to the terrible thunderstorm, and you're on edge of an anxiety attack. You're stressed out to the max for many reasons, but you have to think of something or else your son is never going to be able to go back to sleep. What could help you calm your son while also helping you calm down in the process?</p><p>Hmm... What about a lullaby?</p><p>You remember your mother used to sing a lullaby to you every night when you were having growing pains in your wings. The growing pains caused you to become really fussy and restless, since the bones were constantly growing and moving around as your wings became larger to accommodate you as you grew. You can't honestly remember the lullaby your mother used off the very top of your head, but you have <em>plenty </em>of other songs to choose from that could help just as much as a classic lullaby could. Besides, wouldn't it be a good idea to choose a song that you can make your own memories with?</p><p>You stare down at your son and lick your lips in thought before settling on a song that you think will help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>(THIS COVER HITS SO MUCH HARDER THAN THE ORIGINAL. DAMN.)<br/>
(I actually had a <span class="u"><em>really</em></span> hard time writing this song, so please give it a listen.)</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping both arms around Benjamin's tiny form, you cradle him close to your chest as he continues to cry his little heart out. You frown softly and then crane your head down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, hoping to try and soothe him with a little bit of physical affection before you start to sing. When you pull your head back and find that he's still sobbing his little heart out, you frown and draw in a soft breath and begin to sing; "<strong>♫♪ I found myself dreaming in silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows. We were walking on moonlight, and you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared, and I was all alone... ♫♪</strong>"</p><p>You sing sweetly to your baby boy while raising a hand to lovingly run your fingers across his scalp. Benjamin's cries slowly begin to soften as the soft soothing sound of your voice fills the air. His brain becomes confused-- he recognizes that sound. That's you singing, that's his <em>mama </em>singing. Ohh, how pretty you sound when you sing! It's always so nice, so soothing, so relaxing. Eventually, he stops crying all together and slowly forces his eyes open so he can stare up at you with wide, glistening eyes as you continue to sing to him; "<strong>♫♪ I woke up in tears with you by my side. A breath of relief, and I realized; No, we're not promised tomorrow... ♫♪</strong>"</p><p>You smile at the sight of those pretty red eyes of his, sniffling softly as tears of your own begin to fill your eyes. The sight of the tears cause your baby boy to scrunch his brows together in confusion; you were crying? Why was his pretty mama crying? Were you scared of the big boom-boom too? Or was it something else? He leans up in your arms with a determined look on his face while reaching both hands up for your face. You crane your head down ever so slightly, allowing him to cup the sides of your face with his little hands. His red eyes zip back and forth, searching your eyes for the answer as to why you seem to be upset. You smile and chuckle softly, realizing he doesn't understand that you're just at maximum emotional capacity and need to get everything out somehow. Still, you find his concern to be extremely sweet, and you offer him an index finger to hold so that he knows you're okay. Your smile widens when he slowly wraps his tiny little fingers around your index finger and gives it a light squeeze to test the firmness. You begin to sway back and forth, and sing the next bit with a loving smile on your face and happy tears in your eyes; "<strong>♫♪ So I'm gonna love you, like I'm lose you. I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted. 'Cause we'll never know when... when we'll run out of time. So I'm gonna love you. ♫♪</strong>"</p><p>Benjamin coos and babbles softly to you to showcase his appreciation, using his grip on your pointer finger to bring it to his mouth so he can lightly nibble on it. You chuckle breathlessly and lightly peck your baby boy on the nose as you begin to pace around the room. Never once do you take your eyes off of him, even when you hear the double doors click open and then quietly shut only moments later. <em>It doesn't take a special degree to figure out who just entered the room and is now sitting in a chair in the corner. </em>You pointedly ignore the new arrival and instead choose to continue singing to your baby boy, who is currently staring up at you like you're some sort of enchanting goddess. Your soft crooning fills the room, and you continue to serenade your sweet baby boy; "<strong>♫♪ In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything. The truth is you never know. So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes, and love with no regrets. Let's take our time to say what we want. Use what we got, before it's all gone. No, we're not promised tomorrow.♫♪</strong>"</p><p>A wave of hope ripples through your chest when you notice the way your sweet little spawn has begun to relax. His eyes are starting to glaze over and his eyelids are becoming a little droopy. Benjamin lets go of your index finger so he can open his mouth wide and stick out his little tongue, curling it as he lets out the most <em>adorable</em> little yawn you've ever heard. You chuckle breathlessly and press an adoring kiss to his forehead, causing him to giggle sleepily before yawning once more. It seems that your lullaby is starting to have the effect that you want it to-- just a little longer, and he'll be fast asleep. You keep up on your efforts, giving 110% in hopes that soon your baby will be snoozing; "<strong>♫♪ So I'm gonna love you, like I'm lose you. I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted. 'Cause we'll never know when... when we'll run out of time. So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you, like I'm saying goodbye...♫♪</strong>"</p><p>As you sing, you closely watch as your son begins to give in. His eyelids are becoming droopy, and his head is beginning to bob up and down as he struggles to stay awake. You smile and raise your hand towards Benji's scalp so you can lightly scratch it with your claw-like nails. The <em>glorious</em> sensation is enough to make his eyes roll in to the back of his skull as he relaxes his entire body. Eventually, his head slowly leans to the side as his eyes flutter shut and he begins to softly snore, <em>finally </em>falling back asleep. There's one last line, and you hope that it'll help ensure that he'll sleep through the rest of the night. You slowly begin to make your way back over towards his crib, taking slow, leisurely steps to make sure that he doesn't wake up on your way over. Once you make it to the crib, you tilt your head down at your sleeping baby boy and begin to softly sing the last verse; "<strong>♫♪ So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted. Cause we'll never know when... when we'll run out of time... So, I'm gonna love you... ♫♪"</strong></p><p>When you bend over the railing of the crib to carefully lay your son down to sleep, you have to be mindful of his wings. They could get easily twisted and mangled if you're not careful, and the last thing you want to do is lay him down on top of a contorted wing-- he'd wake right back up and all your hard work would be for naught, so it's important that you take your time and do it right. It takes you a hot minute to adjust everything since he's already dreaming and his wings are twitching and flapping in his sleep, but you do eventually manage to lay him down in the crib without waking him up.</p><p>Once he's been laid down to sleep and is tucked in, you brace your hands against the crib railing and sigh deeply in relief. You eventually lift your head to glance at the window to try and see how the storm is proceeding. A frown forms upon your lips at the sight of the dark clouds slowly rolling across the sky, still releasing a heavy downpour of what you imagine is ice-cold rain. You slowly stand up straight and cross your arms over your chest as you slowly begin to stroll closer to the window, intent on catching a glimpse of the grounds. Benjamin's nursery windows normally have a wonderful view of the gardens which are personally maintained by you and Alice and some members of the staff, but this damned thunderstorm has made it nearly impossible to see. You can barely see any of the flowers, and you <em>definitely </em>can't see the greenhouse. Gosh, you hope Alice's azalea's are alright... If they weren't, she was gonna be <em>pissed.</em></p><p>You're trying to catch a glimpse of your Hibiscus flowers when you feel a set of hands come down to rest on your hips, giving them a light squeeze before they travel around to the very front of your body. Strong arms with thick corded muscles threaten to nearly swallow you whole when they wrap around you and fully embrace your form, pulling you right up against a pleasantly warm naked torso. A soft smile makes itself at on home on your lips, and you tilt your head to the side almost out of instinct so that the owner of those arms are able to press their lips against your earlobe and whisper; <em>"You took too long."</em></p><p>You immediately snort and begin to chuckle under your breath, causing your torso to silently shake with each puff of laughter. The person behind you, <em>who happens to be your husband, </em>also silently laughs before lightly pushing his nose against the side of neck and letting out a soft little trill that causes your stomach to flutter. "Sorry." You murmur back apologetically, while shutting your eyes so you can enjoy the feeling of his hot breath against your skin. "Benjamin was crying a lot harder than I thought, and I couldn't get him to calm down because the storm kept scaring him. You came in right as he stopped wailing."</p><p>"Mmm... that bad of a night, ah?" Bendy mutters before he purposefully exhales more hot air against your neck, causing your skin to break out in itty bitty goosebumps. A tiny shiver tickles it's way down your spine, making you shudder ever so slightly and arch your back a little with a soft giggle. Bendy smiles a little before pressing his lips right up against the curve of your neck, forcefully exhaling through his nose as he lines your neck with delicate little kisses. Your eyebrows twitch and your jaw begins to slacken a little as your body begins to relax. A shaky exhale falls from your lips as a result of the sensual combo, but you try to force yourself to focus enough to reply in a somewhat intelligent manner... <em>only to fail miserably on account of Bendy's tender lovin'.</em></p><p>"Ye-Yeah, I uh.... <em>Haahh!</em> You do realize that you're being very... <em>distracting." </em>You say in a breathy fashion as if you had been running for miles.</p><p>"I think the word you're <em>actually</em> looking for is '<strong>affectionate</strong>', thank you very much." Bendy says in a playfully sassy tone as he lifts his head to get a better look at you. You turn your head so that you're able to look over your shoulder and properly address him with an equally sassy comeback.</p><p>"I was thinking more along the lines of 'horny' or maybe even 'needy', actually." You sass back, causing your husband's eyes to squint as he scoffs and playfully feigns offense.</p><p>"Excuse me?! I am <strong>not</strong> needy! And I'll have you know that I'm only at <em>half-mast, </em>right now! I am <em>perfectly</em> capable of self control!" He quietly squeaks in an high-pitched voice that causes you to giggle maniacally. You continue to giggle to yourself as he tries to rustle you around so that you're facing him, growling softly as you laugh and fight him every step of the way. He does eventually succeed however, and you end up looking at him through seductive half-lidded eyes.</p><p>"Only half-mast? How disappointing. I was thinking we could go back to our room and have a little fun, too." You purr in a teasing manner. Bendy's eyes widen and grow about ten sizes larger. His once perfectly still tail slowly begins to sway back and forth, gradually picking up in speed until it's at a full-on excited wag. You watch his pupils dilate, the adam's apple in his neck bobbing when he swallows down a heavy build up of saliva. <em>Thank god he's wearing loose pajama bottoms, otherwise he'd be a little worse for wear now.</em></p><p>"Angel face, you can't--..." He pauses to heavily swallow down his excitement once more while squirming around in place a little. "Don't--... Don't tease me like this... It's not nice..."</p><p>"Who said I was teasing and not making a serious offer?" You reply with a coy smile.</p><p>Bendy's hands come down to rest on your hips, which he possessively squeezes in his fingers with a soft, growly hum. "My sweet little shortcake, I have always told you that you can't expect a tiger 'ta remain still when you dangle a juicy steak in front of it's face... which is what you're doin' 'ta me. Stop it teasin', Mama."</p><p>"Is that what I am to you? A juicy steak?" You laugh softly.</p><p>"Well, you're certainly juicy. That's for sure." Bendy purrs as his eyelids droop down. He adjusts his stance and shifts his weight from foot to foot before bouncing on the balls of his feet in an energetic manner. "C'mmonnn doll. Make a move, I'm gettin' antsy. Kinda got half a mind 'ta pound you in 'ta the bed. Make your legs shake, make you beg for it. I'd say more, but the kid is right here and I don't wanna risk gettin' loud and wakin' him up."</p><p>You hum softly in acknowledgment, flicking your lidded eyes up and down as you closely inspect your husband's form. Then you wordlessly take him by the hands and begin to walk backward while leading him out of the room. Bendy arches an eyebrow as a cautious yet hopeful smile appears on his lips, allowing you to lead him by the hands. His tail continues to happily wag back and forth, arching and twisting out of the way to avoid smacking into any furniture as you lead him out of the nursery. After you've crossed the threshold of the doorway, you let go of your husband's hands so you can make sure the doors are securely shut. By pressing your palms flat against the heavy brown mahogany doors, you are able to give them a light push to latch them shut. Once they've been shut, you turn around to get a good look at your husband and take your sweet ass time doing so. </p><p>The dim lighting of the hallway calls attention to the many muscles that make up his naked chest, which heaves with each slow breath. All of his weight has been shifted onto one foot and his arms hang loosely by his sides, and he's staring at you with this feral look in his eyes. His pupils are are still heavily dilated, blown wide open as he puts his complete focus on you. One eyebrow is arched sky high, and his lips are parted into a wide grin. Your eyes travel down his chest towards his pelvis, where his hip bones are on full display. There's a bulge in his pants that visibly jumps under your attention, causing you to laugh heartily while you take a few leisurely, bouncy steps towards your husband.</p><p>"What are you doing, Pretty Dolly? Why are we out here?" He asks in a deep, seductive tone.</p><p>"Well, you said you'd say more, but you didn't want to risk waking up the baby." You begin with a soft, coy smile as you continue to step forward until you're hip to hip with your hubby. "...So, I brought you out here so you could."</p><p>"Aaaahh.... I seeeee... Clever girl." devilishly purrs your husband as he nods his head a few times. He slowly cranes his head down to yours as if he's going to kiss you, only to stop when his lips are a hairsbreadth away from your own. He inhales deeply before exhaling as he continues to whisper, causing his hot breath to pleasantly fan over your face; "...There are many things I'd like 'ta do 'ta you. All kinds'a positions I could try."</p><p>He pauses to breath for a few heartbeats, staring deep into your eyes as they begin to slowly dilate.</p><p>"I'd like 'ta take your wrists... and pin 'em behind your back..." He explains while gently moving to grip your wrists in his strong hands. A soft excited puff of air falls from your lips as he slowly leans forward, forcing you to bend your arms behind your back until your wrists are crossed. His eyes scan your face as your breathing picks up slightly and though he wants to show you that he's just as excited as you are, he tries to remain as calm as possible. He pushes his pelvis right up against yours, huffing and trying to hold back a groan when your breath audibly hitches at the sudden pressure against your core.</p><p>"I could take you like this... Force you 'ta maintain eye contact with me as I drive myself in 'ta you repeatedly. <em>Or, I could do this...</em>" He says, easing his grip on your wrist so he can twirl you around in his arms and press you right up against a nearby wall. The robe you're wearing is so thin, so you feel <em>everything </em>when your breasts are squished up against the wall. Bendy manages to keep your wrists pinned with one of his hands, dropping his other to comfortably rest on your hip to keep you steady as he uses a knee to carefully force your legs apart.</p><p>"Ohhh, the possibilities of this position, toots..." He groans heatedly into your ear while sliding his hand up and down your curves in an appreciative manner. His hand eventually slides down to your ass so he can grab a big handful of it and give it a nice squeeze, as he cranes his head towards your ear so he can continue to breathily whisper into it. "I can do so many things 'ta you like this. I could feel up your ass, your hips..<em> or maybe, your...</em>" He trails off and flips part of the robe out of the way, so he can reach under you drop behind and reach towards your sex. He presses his nimble fingers right up against your clit, causing you to harshly gasp as he begins to move his fingers in tight little swirls. You arch your back and eagerly try to push your hips against his hand-- something he allows you to do.</p><p>"Sh-shit..." You softly groan under your breath, making your hubby softly laugh in amusement. </p><p>"Feels good, doesn't it?" He breathes.</p><p>"Ye-Yes, it does-- fuck." You groan. He gigglesnorts evilly while withdrawing his hand. The loss of contact causes you to whine and try to chase his hand with your hips, but he calms you down by pressing his clothes bulge against your dripping core. "Hush. Don't fuss." He softly murmurs in your ear before nibbling your earlobe a little. "I'll take you 'ta our room, and then I'll pound you in 'ta the bed. Sound like a plan, baby girl?"</p><p>"I don't think I can wait that long." You whine.</p><p>"Mmm... and you called <em>me </em>horny and needy." Bendy playfully retorts with a soft laugh. "It's alright, I'll take care of you. Come along, toots."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>As Bendy carries you through the doorway of your bedroom, kicks the door shut, and then tosses you onto the bed, it's clear to you that he intends to be in control tonight. </p><p>You have to quickly untie your robe and toss it to the side, because you know Bendy will not hesitate to tear it off of you if you don't get it off in time. It's been a couple days since the both of you have been able to get some alone time, and you're both normally too tired at the end of the day to get some nookie in. Bendy is an opportunist at heart, so it made sense to you that he planned to take advantage of opportunity to have some alone time with you and release some of the pent-up sexual aggression.</p><p>You manage to get your robe off just in time to look up at see Bendy who is in the process of undressing, himself. He slides down the waistband of his pajama bottoms, causing his cock to spring up and smack his stomach. With his cock fully erect and unconfined from his pants, he sighs in relief before turning attention to you where you are strewn out on the bed, fully nude. His red eyes are nearly completely consumed by his black pupils, as he greedily takes in the sight of your naked body and begins to palm himself. His sharp teeth sink into his lower lip as he quietly groans under his breath, watching the way you spread your legs apart for him and begin to play with yourself.</p><p>"Fuck..." He softly moans under his breath, his eyes completely focused on the way your fingers eagerly rub at your clit. You're swirling them over the cute little button at a steady pace, arching your back as you allow yourself to let go and just enjoy yourself. Your eyelashes flutter as you slowly close your eyes, a breathy little sigh of pleasure falling from your lips as you speed up a little. Your husband urges you on breathlessly calling out your name as he begins to slowly jerk himself off, and the sound of your name causes your eyes to flutter back open. When he sees he has your attention, he glances down at his cock. You follow his line of sight and groan at what you see, your cunt immediately clenching at the sight.</p><p>His cock looks absolutely <em>monstrous. </em>Bendy's got a big dick as it is, but he's so hard and so turned on that you're starting to wonder if he'll actually fit inside of you tonight. The head of his cock is swollen and completely flushed, as it leaks copious amounts of thick, viscous pre-cum all over the floor with each aggressive throb and pulse of his cock. Each throb causes more and more of his liquid arousal to seep out from the rosy head of his dick, and each throb also causes him to let out these sharp, pointed little grunts of euphoric pleasure.</p><p>"Come here. Come closer, please. I want you, I need you so badly." You beg weakly, knowing damn well the effect your pleading will have on your husband. The effect his immediate; His cock eagerly jerks in his palm at the sound of your desperation, despite the tight grip he has on it. His head rolls back for a split second as he lets out a loud and feverish moan, his words coming out like a slurred version of your name. Eventually he looks back down at you through half-lidded eyes, nodding his head before moving closer towards the bed. He climbs up and surprises you by laying down flat on his back and motioning for you to get on top. You try to straddle his waist, but cry out in shock when he grabs you by the hips and drags you up the rest of his torso until you rest on his chest. Staring down at him with wide eyes, you try to figure out what's going on but he just shakes his head and says all you need to know;</p><p>
  <em>"Sit on my face."</em>
</p><p>Your eyes somehow widen despite their already large size, and you swallow thickly before nodding your head. Lifting your hips allows Bendy to loop his arms underneath your thighs to offer you some more support. You hover your wet cunt over Bendy's mouth and start to get nervous, but he gets impatient and uses his grip on your ass to yank your body down the rest of his way. His long, thick tongue comes into contact with your cunt, and he lets out what can only be described as a sex-crazed moan. His eyes roll into the back of his head when your sweet taste coats his tongue and he wastes no time in trying to get more of it, quickly beginning to feast on your cunt the best way he knows how. His wet appendage pushes deep into your hole, curling upward in an attempt to find out your sweet spot. You try to squirm away out of shock and because the lashing of his tongue feels oh-so-fucking intense, but he has a tight grip on you and doesn't plan on letting go until his mouth is covered in your essence and he is completely satisfied. His tongue finds your g-spot and curls right up against it, causing you to let out a breathy gasp of his name that makes his chest swell with pride.</p><p>"Fuck! Bendy!" You whine loudly, only to whimper when Bendy groans beneath you and causes your pussy to tingle and vibrate as a result. You tilt your head and look down to Bendy, who is in the process of trying to nestle his face deeper between your thighs. His tongue is able to push right up against you g-spot now, causing you to arch your back and let out a lustful moan that has Bendy's cock pulsating with desire. He can't help but resist using his tail to experimentally curl around the base of his cock and jerk himself off. When Bendy begins to move his tail, he lets out a high-pitched moan that causes your brain to become hazy with lust. He begins to let out a steady stream of moans that cause your cunt to vibrate. The sensation is magnificent, and Bendy takes it one step further by using your soulmate connection to give you an order since his mouth is... <em>occupied.</em></p><p><em>"Grind your hips, Mama."</em> He says within your mind. <em>"Fuck my face and ride my tongue."</em></p><p>You're so turned on that you don't even hesitate to follow the order that would likely make you embarrassed if you were a little more clear headed. Reaching your hands down, you gently grab Bendy's horns to use as handles-- something he moans appreciatively at. After tightening your grip on them, you begin to greedily rock your hips back and forth in a demanding fashion. Bendy moans approvingly in response, and uses his tail to jerk himself off at a much more rapid pace.</p><p><em>"Fuck!" </em>He whines in your head. <em>"You're doing amazing, oh my fucking god you're doing so good! Keep ridin' my face, it's makin' me so fuckin' hard!"</em></p><p>You moan his name out loud in return while still greedily rocking your hips as fast as your body will allow, causing his tongue to repeatedly drive into your sweet spot. You can feel the knot in your belly beginning to tighten, causing your cunt to squeeze around Bendy's tongue in return. He moans excitedly at the feeling, knowing well that it means you're close. Thank god, because he's not sure how much longer he'll be able to last without your cunt on his cock.</p><p>"Oh! Oh god! Bendy, I'm close! Bendy, I'm-- FUCK!" You wail at the top of your lungs as your orgasm hits you hard. Your juices gush out of you, squirting all over Bendy's mouth and tongue-- something he relishes in and takes his time in cleaning up. He slows down the rate of his tongue, slowly driving it in and out of you as he collects <em>every last drop</em> of your juices and eagerly swallows them down. As you tremble on shaky legs and groan above him while he takes his time cleaning you up, Bendy forces his thoughts into your head once more;</p><p><em>"You taste so delicious. I could lay here beneath you for hours." </em>He says with a groan.</p><p>"You'd suffocate." You pant out, sounding entirely exhausted.</p><p>
  <em>"And you'd cum about 16 more times before I would, I'd personally make sure of it."</em>
</p><p>You gigglesnort and sigh softly before attempting to climb off of him, only to shriek when Bendy tightens his grip on your ass and rolls over until you're flat on your back. You stare up at your husband with wide eyes, whimpering in a needy fashion when he cranes his head down to press a passionate kiss to your lips. The both of you heatedly groan together as your lips glide and move with each others. Your arms come up to wrap around Bendy's torso, and he drops down onto his forearms to brace himself above you. He unwraps his tail from his cock with a weak sigh, and looks down to align himself with your entrance before slowly inserting himself into you.</p><p>Colors flash before your eyes as you arch your back and moan when his cock is driven right to home base. Bendy groans heavily and drops his head down to rest his forehead in the crook of your neck, trembling in delight when you lightly drag the pointed tips of your nails down his back. He adjusts his knees, causing you to whine at the way his cock drags across your oh-so-sensitive walls. Then he sets a slow, steady pace with a decent amount of force behind his thrusts. They're powerful enough to make you see stars each time the head of his cock hits your sweet spot, and your entire body rocks back into the bed each time he bottoms out within you. His hot breath fans out and rolls across your shoulder as he begins to softly pant and groan.</p><p>"Ohh.... Ohh, Batty, I... Fuck, how are you so impossibly tight?" He heatedly moans to you, shamelessly pushing his cock as deep into you as your bodies will allow. As he's happily thrusting away into your cunt, his cock slips and pushes right into a particularly sensitive sweet spot, causing you to let out a loud, hot moan out of surprise. The moan excites the beast within Bendy, causing him to let out an vicious, animalistic snarl before he adjusts the pace of his hips and decides to ruthlessly and brutally ram his cock in and out of your tight cunt. The increase of force and speed has you nearly <em>screaming</em> his name at the top of your lungs in a high-pitched voice, unable to speak much else other than babbled nonsense. You arch your back, eagerly pushing your body up against your husband as he continues to drive himself in and out of you. You can't help but repeatedly chant his name, begging him to go easy on your poor pussy.</p><p>"Bendy, Bendy, Bendy! Please, g-go easy! I can't--! I'm so sensitive--! I'm gonna-! I can't!" You beg desperately, unable to get say more than two or three words at a time.</p><p>"You <em>can,</em> and you <em>will."</em> He growls. "C'mon baby, take my cock! Take it all, take everything I have 'ta offer!"</p><p>A hot moan leaves your lips at how commanding he sounds. You nod your head obediently, lustfully spreading your legs as far as they can go so Bendy will be able to give you everything he's got. Bendy lets out a loud purr of approval, nodding his head as you spread your legs wide. He sits up and settles his weight on his knees, taking a hold of your hips to hold them steady. After giving them a possessive squeeze, he begins to drive his pelvis up to meet your own. He groans when he bottoms out inside of you, loving the way your slick walls tighten around him with each thrust. He's close, he's so very close-- eating you out and jerking off earlier took a toll on him, especially since he hasn't been able to cum within a couple of days. He's like a shook up bottle of soda, ready to pop at any moment.</p><p><em>And you're not far behind. </em>Having cum once already, you're already hypersensitive to ever little move of your hubby's fat cock. Every rock of his hips sends little electric shocks of pure arousal through your system, where it reverberates and grows and swells before coming out in the form of hot, heavy and desperate moans and squeals. Your peak is coming, and it's coming fast-- you can tell because the walls of your cunt are tightening down onto his cock, causing your husband to wail desperately with each frantic thrust of his hips. </p><p>You become alarmed when the knot in your stomach suddenly jolts, making you realize that your second orgasm is coming in HOT.</p><p>"Bendy! Bendy, I'm gonna cum!" You sob while grabbing fistfuls of bed sheets. </p><p>"Mmph! I know, I can f-... <em>feel </em>it! Your pretty p-pussy has a death-grip on my cock-- Aw, fuck!" He grunts as his thrusts become more and more erratic. He's staring to lose his pace, which tells you he's just as close to the edge as you are. So to throw him over the edge, you lean up off the mattress and lock lips with him, throwing your arms around his neck to bring him back down with you. Bendy's eyes widen in surprise, but eventually flutter shut as he allows himself to relax into the kiss. Bracing his hands on either side of your head, he beings to drive his cock harder and harder into you, until finally--</p><p>White light flashes before your eyes as the both of you desperately cling to one another, moaning and whimpering as you help each other ride out the wild waves of your orgasms. Bendy makes an effort to gently roll his hips, gettin those last few drops of cum out of his cock and to help bring you back down from the highs of your intense climaxes. He lets out a soft whimper when you make a point to cradle your wings around the both of you, finding himself somewhat overwhelmed by the sudden, unexpected display of affection. </p><p>Once your climaxes pass and the both of you are sated, he carefully withdraws his cock from your cunt with a soft moan of your name before he flops down on the bed next to you.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Your husband flops down onto the bed beside you with a huff. You both lay there staring at each other, basking in the pale moonlight as you both try to catch your breath. It's mostly quiet, save for the sounds of your heavy panting and the tippy-tap of the raindrops pattering against the roof and windows. After a few moments of peace and quiet, Bendy decides to try and lazily reach for you, only to whine in a needy fashion when you don't <em>immediately </em>rush into his arms.</p><p>"Get your sexy ass over here and love me!" He whines impatiently. </p><p>"Alright! Alright! Damn!" You giggle while wiggle-worming your way over. It takes great effort, because Bendy has pretty much rendered the lower half of your body completely useless. But, you do eventually manage to get over to your husband, who pretty much snatches you up as soon as you are within range. He nuzzles his nose into the nape of your neck and takes a deep breath before sighing happily. You giggle and squirm a little at the feeling, but eventually relax when he presses a loving kiss to your skin. You place your hands on his arms to keep them there, and gently shut your eyes so you can just enjoy the feeling of being safe in the arms of your husband.</p><p>"How do you feel, Mama?" He softly murmurs into your ear. You flick one eye open and look over to the side before fully turning your head to look at him.</p><p>"I'm okay." You reply in a quite whisper, knowing he's actually talking about the day and not sex. "Really, I am."</p><p>"Alright. As long as you're alright." He murmurs softly while slowly rubbing your arms to warm your skin up, since you feel a little chilly to him. "...I'm sorry for freaking out at dinner, by the way."</p><p>"It's okay, I'm not mad. I actually agreed with everythin' you said." You admit in a soft voice.</p><p>"Really?" He says, sounding completely surprised. "I'd have thought you'd have been mad at me for going off on Allison the way I did."</p><p>"No, not at all. She pushed, and she shouldn't have... but it's alright. It's in the past. Benjamin is safe, Allison is okay, and so are we."</p><p>"Right... As long as you and Benjamin are safe, that's all I care about. I've got all I need in life, right here in my arms and right down the hall, sleeping in a crib." Bendy admits in a soft, vulnerable tone. "Now, let's get some sleep. I'm... <em>very exhausted." </em>He says with a heart laugh.</p><p>You smile breathlessly and nod your head, snuggling close to your hubby as your eyes slowly flutter shut. You're just about to fall asleep when you hear your hubby say one final thing;</p><p>"...I love you, Batsy."</p><p>"And I love you, Bendy. Always."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy! So what did you guys think? Did I do alright?<br/>I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I'm not able to write all day like I used to be, but I'll try to do it more often.<br/>I hope I'm still up to par on my writing skills. Let me know your favorite scenes and favorite lines, and your favorite parts of the smut. I really want to hear feedback. 💕</p><p>Anyway, love yo faces! See you in the next one!<br/>-Mistress</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>